Lily and James: The Tease: The Player
by poproxandcoke311
Summary: What happens when Lily and her friends are rich hot and totally have James and his friends wraped around there size 2 fingers? well they tease them od course! What happens when all Lily's teaseing leads to real feelings? What happens when the love of Siri
1. The Party

Authors Note- Okay this is MY FIRST FANFIC so be kind, give CONSTRUCTIVE comments, and don't get mad if I don't repost all the time on some sort of week to week thing. Review to say if you liked it didn't like it or think I shoud change something about it. I also need a Beta or whatever there called so they can give me ideas and check my stories.

Chapter 1-the party

James Potter's year ending party was legendary. Only the best people where invited to his castle of a house. Only the most popular where on the list and the line to get in started around the street. Partly because the Marauders where the most popular guys at Hogwarts and partly because Lily and her friends Clare and Ryan where going to be there. Lily and her friends where the girl versions of the Marauders, 

Lily was the leader at about 5'5'' with curves in the right places, her athletic body made all the guys drool. Not to mention her auburn hair that went just past her shoulder ending pin-point straight and her sparkling emerald eyes. She was one of the most popular people at school. All the boys wanted her and all the girl wanted to be her. But none of the boys could have her, because in Hogwarts it was a well known fact that Lily Evens belonged to James Potter, even if she didn't think so.

Clare McBride, was the tease and Lily's best friend. She was short standing only at 5 feet tall but she was hot. She had shoulder length brown hair with natural red highlights that curled into lose ringlets at the ends. She had hazel eyes that you could drown in and her body was to die for. She even made the frumpy Hogwarts Uniform look hot. Yet again every one wanted her even the girls, she was a huge flirt and went through boys like she changed clothes. But she belonged to Sirius Black even if she didn't like it.

Ryan, the gorgeous virgin, she was beautiful standing 5' 3'' with waist length blonde hair she was the third that made there trio so hot. She had a great body sparkling blue eyes and not to mention a smile that could light up a room. Like the rest of them she belonged to one of the Marauders weather she liked it or not and she belonged to Remus.

For the Three Hotties (as they called them selves) it was impossible to get a boyfriend. Even if they tried the Marauders would be there to curse them into the nest century for even daring to look at them let alone talk to them.

The Hotties entered the party not even waiting in line like the rest. She just walked in letting The Marauders love for them work to there advantage. Lily was dressed in a cut off mini skirt with a graphic T-Shirt that said "conserve water shower with a friend" She looked hot as usual with her plain flip flops. Clare was wearing a plain white cami covered by a green cropped zip up sweater that showed a small part of her stomach with ripped jeans that had holes on both knees and small rips at the top, paring them with brown flip flops she look gorgeous. Ryan was wearing simple jeans and a wife beater and a cropped brown sweater over it. They all looked good enough to eat and that's exactly what the boys where thinking. Lily walked in first and was soon greeted by many of her adoring fans. After she said "Hi" to all the right people she searched the room she was ready to flirt. She walked around the enormous house for hours before finding what seemed like a suitable boy. He had short brown hair and was somewhat tall. She was sure she didn't know him but he was bound to know her, who didn't. Just as she was about to walk over and say Hi she felt her knees bend and she was sitting on none other James Potters lap. Not the worst thing that could happen but for Lily it was less then amusing.

"Lily Flower you look gorgeous tonight! Good enough to eat may I add and you know there are empty rooms just one floor up and that could be arranged" said James with a smirk that sent all the girls wild, all the girls except Lily. But Lily was feeling adventurous that night and decided to flirt a little, she always liked to tease James. Lily leaned in close to James so there faces where only inches apart and whispered in his ear "Maybe later" and then she walked away swaying her hips to go start talking to that guy she saw earlier. With that James eyes brows went up and he turned a little red his eyes followed her to where she was going just to make sure she wasn't talking to any guys . There was not a snowballs chance in hell that he was letting her out of his sight. But just his luck she did walk over to a boy, she walked over to Matt Arnold, a now 7th year Ravenclaw. He was good looking according to all the girls.

"Mate she's messing with you, you know that right? Remember your Christmas party when she made you so honey that you where in the shower for 2 hours and remember the time.." Commented a certain raven haired boy with amazing green eyes. Sirius Black had a smile and a body that drove the girls crazy but with the reputation as a player that he himself earned made it almost impossible to capture Clare. Even if she was a huge flirt and tease as most would put it. She was like a unicorn, almost impossible to catch.

"I know I know Pad foot, but could you just go over there and ask her to do something so I can inform dear old Matt of the rules" Replied that Hazel eyed quditch god known as none other then James Potter. He was as tall as Sirius standing at almost 6 feet tall with messy black hair that all the girls wanted to run there hands through. He was head over heels in love with Lily Evens. But in all the attempts to get her none worked and in the process of making her jealous he gained a reputation as a player to. But still Lily was not on his arm.

"Sure mate not problem" At just that moment Clare walked in and Sirius trotted over to her like a puppy being called by his owner. "Why hello gorgeous, you look fabulous! Now come with Sirius to explore the grounds, you never know we might just stumble into a empty room." Said Sirius taking her hand and leading her away completely forgetting what he was supposed to do.

Clare followed him she knew that there was no getting around it, tonight would be yet another night flirting with Sirius. But not before she could walk over to Lily and tell her that she'd meet her later for the plan. But just as they got to the living room Sirius sat down pulling Clare down onto his lap. Instead of resisting she leaned back against him leading him to think this time might be different she might actually let you touch her .

Mean while Remus was bust flirting with Ryan, while she was gently leaning against him. Her hips rubbing against his and him trying to keep his mind off of the fact that a simple touch from her drove him crazy. Remus was also 6 feet tall with dirty blonde hair that gracefully fell into his blue eyes. He had a surfers body and a models smile. Although he wasn't as much as a player as James or Sirius he still had his fair share of fans. But Ryan was not one of them.

In short The Hotties where like unattainable creatures. No one could have them not even the Marauders. But the Hotties new this and enjoyed the fact that they where unattainable to anyone and they loved the fact that they tried so hard.

After a few short hours of each of the girls flirting with there other half's as some would say. They all gathered in a empty room away from the rest of the guests to play a private game that the girls had planned. As they all sat there looking at each other Lily finally gave the signal.

"I'm board Sirius lets do something fun!" Flirtatiously whined Clare putting forth the first part of the plan. Making Sirius smirk as he thought of something he might like to do.

"Yea James lets do something" Said Lily in her please-I'll-make-it-worth-your-while voice. James also had the same idea.

"I know guys lets play Truth or dare, save" exclaimed Ryan as planned. Remus knew what this meant and he liked it.

"Okay I'll go first" said James. "Sirius truth or dare?" said James already knowing what the answer would be he started working on a dare.

"James you know a marauder would never turn down a dare! Bring it on" said Sirius excited that his friend would make him do something with the gorgeous girl sitting on his lap.

"I dare you to make out with Clare for 5 minutes!"

"Do have any idea how long 5 minutes is James are you crazy! that's like and eternity in kissing time!" exclaimed Clare. All the girls nodded as much as they new Clare would do it they also new how long 5 minutes was.

"Nope the dare is 5 minutes. Or else you have to take off something." Said James knowing that either way he was going to get some pleasure out of this game.

"Fine" with that Clare took off her right shoe.

"Wait this is my dare and I have no say in it! No fair! I'm saving it for later" Sirius said wiggling his eye brows suggestively. He was still a little disappointed that she didn't take off something else.

"Okay my turn." said Sirius.  
"Lily flower truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course a hottie would never do anything else?" said Lily. All the girls knew Lily would do anything. No matter what and so did Sirius but they where hoping that he didn't make her do anything to drastic.

"Okay I dare you to give James a lap dance right here in front of everyone." Sirius said this expecting Lily to turn it down, say it was to hard. But what she said threw him completely off guard and he could tell it threw James for a loop to.

"Sure whatever" is all she said before she walked over to where he was sitting. She straddled him and stared grinding her hips over his teasing him like no other then she turned around and shook her ass like only the Hotties could. After about 5 minutes was gone she walked back to her seat and sat down like nothing ever happened.

"Okay Lily where the hell did you learn to move like that!" Said Sirius even he was a little randy from that performance.

"Well me and the girls all have a natural talent for that and we use it to our advantage." said Lily making that guys look at the girls sitting on there laps.

"You mean you all know how to do that." said Remus a little surprised that the girl in school known as the virgin could make Little Remus stand at attention. But this also made him horney beyond belief. Just then Sirius grabbed Clare by the arm and practically dragged her off into the room he normally stayed in.

"Well I guess the games over" Said Ryan making every one laugh a little. For the next few hours they just talked about stuff while the boys tried to get calmed down from Lily' little show especially James,

"Um, Sirius what are we doing in your room. We kind of just left…" Clare started to talk but Sirius covered her mouth with his leaving her breathless. His tongue grazed her lower lip asking to deepen the kiss she agreed and parted her lips letting her tongue and his mesh together. For moments it felt like time had stopped. What am I doing this is Sirius Black, player, man whore what am I thinking.

"No, Sirius I can't do this." Said Clare coming to her senses. Slowly she turned around and left the room. As soon as she came down the stairs Lily and Ryan could tell something was wrong with her. They got up and rushed over to her to make sure Sirius didn't to anything to bad, you could never tell with Sirius.

"Honey what's wrong?" "What did he do to you?"

"Do you want to leave?"

All the questions came at once as usual. What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Do you want to leave? Clare always got asked the same questions. Partly because she was very vulnerable. She had never had a serious boyfriend. For a good part of her childhood she had been the ugly duckling only to come to Hogwarts and become the beautiful swan.

"Yea could we just go that would be nice" said Clare a simple answer to all the questions that where fired at her. 

Sirius sat in his room. Running his hands through his hair. He had just had his first kiss with Clare the woman of his dreams. what did I do wrong? I mean everything was amazing! I just thought that maybe if I did something drastic then maybe she would take notice. Maybe she would understand that I'm in love with her. Maybe she would understand why I haven't shagged another girl in 6 months to prove to her how much I like her. Maybe if I did something different. Maybe. 

Meanwhile James was sitting in the corner. The Hotties where leaving, his one and only love was leaving. But not before Lily came over to say bye.

"Uh, James where going to go Clare's not feeling so good, so yeah. Well thanks the party was fun see you at school." Lily said with a smile, sure she didn't like that James was totally in love with her. But she could always make it work to her advantage somehow.

"Yea sure Lily your welcome here anytime you know, I hope Clare feels better. " Said James with a weak smile on his face. He wished she would stay longer. Lily then turned and walked away tending to her best friend. James then walked over to Sirius handed him a beer and leaned against his marble bar. 

((A/N Bold is James Normal is Sirius)) "So I take it that it didn't go well up there?" "Something like that"  
"So what did you guys do"  
"We kissed, probably the best most passionate kiss of my life. It was perfect in every sense I never wanted it to end, never. But I guess she didn't feel the same way"  
"Trust me man she felt something"  
"How do you know"  
"Did you see the look in her eyes, she was scared, not because your big a scary either, but because she felt more with you then any other person she's ever kissed before. And she felt it with you, mate"  
"Damn James your insightful when your drunk"  
"Yea a get that a lot"

With that they went to bed. It didn't matter that James house had hundreds of people in it. It didn't matter because they ones they cared about had left.

Authors Note- So did you like it? Well review and tell me! So still looking for the Beta so yea e-mail me at to contact me. Well tell me if you want more and where I should go next. 


	2. At Lilys House

A/N Hello there, well here it is CHAPTER 2! Hope you like it I don't think its as long as the last one but I liked where it ended this time. So thanks for all the reviews, I only got one person who didn't like it so far but they don't have to read it now do they! So read review enjoy because I LOVE YOU

They Hotties lived in mansions. They where as big as James house. It had tons of rooms spacious backyard. So in a since Lily and all her friends where rich. They all had the best clothes, summer homes, pretty much designer everything. They all stayed at Lily's house over the summer though. They each had there own room since they where there so much.

The morning after the party they where all sitting in lily's room (which was about as big as a apartment) talking about what happened the night before.

"So Clare what really happened with you and Sirius?" asked Lily

"well he kissed me, and what was weird about was it felt like, I can't even explain it, it was the best kiss I have ever had in my entire life, there where fireworks, it was like time stood still, it was the scariest thing in my life." said Clare still a little shaky.

"Wow, Clare I think that's a sign or something, I mean come on that sounds amazing" said Ryan.

"No I can't be falling for him. He's always asking me out and flirting with me, but he has gorgeous eyes, a great body and he's an amazing kisser" said Clare going into a dreamlike state.

"Well I think we lost her" said Ryan.

"Yea, to a Marauder!" exclaimed Lily making them all laugh.   
After that they all went to get ready for the day. What they where going to do they didn't know, but it was going to be fun and exciting. It always was.

Clare came down in a vintage Black Sabbath tee shirt, ripped jeans with black Rhine stones on the back, black converse and Chanel sunglasses. Her hair was straight and she looked amazing.

Lily came out next with a plain white spaghetti strap shirt with a silver metallic shrug over it. A sliver belt was over her shirt. She had on plain jeans and silver Steve madden flats. Her hair was straight to and she had her Coach purse attached to her arm.

Ryan came out last but not least, she had on a navy blue V-Neck sweater with white underneath. She had plane dark wash jeans and brown clogs on. With her pearls and her hair down and straight she looked beautiful.

They all had different styles. Clare was into vintage clothes, sometimes preppy but mostly vintage. Lily had that whole Boho, metallic thing going on, and Ryan was all about being a classic beauty. Everyone thought it was weird how they could be so different and all be best friends but they new nothing else.

"So what do you want to do today, go to the mall shop for some clothes maybe a little boy watching" Said Lily while sitting on her couch flipping through a Vogue magazine.

"I don't care. I think we should go shopping. Then maybe later we can go to a movie and out to eat somewhere" Said Clare picking up a Cosmopolitan.

"yea sure it doesn't matter to me, that sounds really good" Said Ryan just looking out Lily's giant bay windows.

Lily then called her driver to take them to the Mall. They spent hours there, the one thing they where better at then flirting is shopping. The first store they went into was okay. They didn't really buy anything though, it just wasn't there style. But the second store they went to came a big surprise. They walked in and it had everything they liked, vintage rock for Clare, classic for Ryan and Boho for Lily. They started to look around. Clare found some really cool pants, rips in them of course, with really cool embellishments. Lily found an awesome bag, a couple shirts and even a new pair of sunglasses. Ryan found a couple of new pairs of pants and some jewelry. It was an awesome store but it all stopped when they went to pay for there awesome clothes. They where face to face with James, Sirius and Remus.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lily

"Just getting some new clothes how bout you Lily flower?" said James

"Same here don't call me Lily Flower"

"You didn't seem to mind last night when you where sitting on my lap" Said James a smirk coming to his face.

"Whatever Potter last night meant nothing and you know it."

"Come on Lily you know you had fun, go out with me and maybe we can have more"

"Ha that would be the day, Potter I would never go out with you"

With that Lily walked over to her friends telling them she was ready to go. She swayed her hips knowing James was watching and she wanted to make him make sure he knew what he was missing.

(A/N this is between James and Sirius, it gets really annoying saying, Said James, so James starts I hope you can figure it out 3)

"God, she always does this to me"

"Does what?"

"Flirts with me teases me, makes me horney beyond belief and then the next day she acts like nothing ever happened and she hates me, which makes me fall in love with her even more. I mean what the hell if she would just go out with me she would know how much I love her!"

"Maybe she's afraid of getting hurt?"

"Afraid of what, I would never hurt her"

"Whatever Prongs lets go get some food I'm starving"

"Uh, Padfoot we just ate before we came"

"That was forever ago though"

"That was 15 minutes ago"

The girls shopped a little bit more, getting things they would need for school. They went to a couple of stores each of them finding things they wanted. They would be going back to school in two days and there was no mall by Hogwarts. They went home a couple hours later to lay be the pool. It was a nice day out side, 80 degrees, sunny not a cloud in the sky a perfect day for tanning.

As soon as they got home they saw there letters sitting there on Lily's kitchen table and they each picked up there respective letters.

Dear Ms. Lily Evens,

We are pleased to accept you to your final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year there have been some changes. Along with the need to change with times we will be putting electronic devices in the rooms. We are also pleased to announce that the need for uniform will only be Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. We are now incorporating Thursday and Fridays into out weekends so there is no need for uniforms. But there are still classes those days and they will be attended.

We are also pleased to announce to you that you have received the duty of Head girl. This comes with great honor and responsibility. You will need to meet with the prefects on the train on the way to school and September 1.

We hope to see you soon and appreciate your accomplishments over the past six years and hope they continue.

All three girls got the same letter except for the head girl part. After reading there letters and congratulating Lily they decided it was time to go lay out by the pool and relax. They went up to there rooms to get changed. Clare came down in a plain White guess bikini Lily had on a green bikini to match her eyes and Ryan had a brown bikini with pink hearts on it. They laid by the pool for about an hour before Lily's mom called her into the house saying they had guests. Lily had no idea who this could be since she didn't invite anyone and no one from Hogwarts knew where she lived. Everyone except James.

"James what are you doing at my house?" asked Lily when she opened the door not surprised at all to see James, Remus and Sirius standing at her door.

"Well Lily flower we just decided you needed some company for this beautiful day and we thought we could take a swim to. But judging by your clothing ,not that there's much may I add, you read my mind. But I hope you haven't been reading my mind that much or I would be in trouble if you know what I mean." Said James a smirk coming to his face.

"Come on then lets go." Said Lily loving the reactions on there faces. She knew that Clare was starting to fall for Sirius and she knew they would be perfect for each other. Even though Sirius dumped every other girl after a week or two she knew that Clare would always be a challenge and that's just what he needed.

Lily took the boys through her house and out by the pool, where just like she left them Clare and Ryan where laying on the stomachs with there bathing suits untied (to eliminate tan lines of course). Lily knew that they where like this, because she left them that way, she also knew they weren't shy about being practically naked in front of the three most wanted boys in Hogwarts. This would be a good day Lily decided as soon as she saw a small bulge appear in Sirius shorts.

"Uh, Hey Clare you look um, nice today, and um I really like your bathing suit" Said Sirius trying to keep his eyes of Clare's practically naked body.

"Oh Hey Sirius umm you want to come tie me again so I can actually get up?" Asked Clare knowing she made him nervous and loving every minute of it.

Sirius then went over to the chair she was laying on and started to tie her bathing suit back on to her perfect body. He could feel the shivers go up his spine just from touching her. Her milky white skin barely tanned by the sun, but it was perfect none the less. He only noticed the one freckle the graced her right shoulder. It was unique yet amazing at the same time.

"Um, about the other night I'm really sorry about that I have no idea why I did that it was just wrong." Said Sirius who was still trying to tie her bikini.

"I know what you where thinking" Said Clare a smirk on her face.

"And what's that" he said a smirk also appearing on his handsome face.

"That I was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and you couldn't keep your hands off me any longer." She said a sarcastic smile coming to her beautiful face. He was finally done tying her bathing suit. She got up went to the diving board and gracefully entered the pool.

"You are so right Clare McBride" He said to himself.

The rest of the day was spent swimming and laying around by the pool. Lily's parents came out around seven to tell them that they had to go on a emergency meeting and would be gone for a week.

"well what should we do. We have Lily's amazing house. Beautiful girls, hum, lets play a little spin the bottle shall we say?" said James hoping the answer would be yes.

"No James I don't think that's a good idea I mean you remember what happened at your party the whole Clare and Sirius thing, not good" Said Lily a worried look in her eye.

"Well Lily I'm board and there is indeed nothing else to do. I'm horney beyond belief and guess what its all because of you, so we need to do something." Said James a little open about his feelings but hey he had to be, he loved her.

"Come on lets go" Lily was horney as well, who said only guys could get horney anyways?. Lily was no good girl. She still was a virgin but only by standards.

Lily then led James to her room and shut the door behind them. Then she slammed him against the door and put her mouth on his, his tongue begged for entry and she allowed it. He could feel the shivers going up his spine and all her emotions spilled out into that one kiss. Her hands ran through his already messy hair and his hands snaked around her thin waist. He began to back her away to the bed. The fell onto the bed James on top of Lily. They kissed for minutes. James wanted it to last for hours.

'What am I doing, this is James Potter, I'm supposed to hate him' Lily thought before pushing him away.

"I can't do this James" Said Lily as she pushed him off her and went to leave the room. She stopped only when James yelled her name.

"Lily" James called. "You know that wasn't just another kiss, I felt something, it was different, It was like fire works. I saw fire works Lils. It was the first and only time I will ever see them and I saw them with you, and I know you saw them to, I know you felt what I felt. You know where perfect for each other lily you know It and so do I" Said James looking at her with eyes that no one could ever explain with words. It was a mix of love and sorrow.

Lily then went to the door and walked out with out a word leaving James alone in her room. Only when she was safely outside her door did she mutter those three words "I felt them to"

A/N Good Chapter? Hopefully I'll probably update on the weekends just so you know. This is my first Fan Fic so I hope I'm doing okay. I also hope this was a long enough chapter so give me some feedback and REVIEW!

P.S If you have any ideas for future chapters or you think that you have a good idea then e-mail or review because I want you to really like this! So my e-mail is (e-mails are much better just title them Story Ideas Lily and James) or review I know you all know how 


	3. Back Home

Chapter 3

A/N

Okay so here's Chapter 3. I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed you pretty much keep me going. I would personally like to thank the reviewer, you know who you are, who gave me so much feedback and told me some new ideas it really helped for future chapters. Well READ AND REVIEW! Give me some ideas and tell where you want me to go!

'I know she felt something. That was amazing. It was the best kiss I have ever had. It made me love her more, if that's possible' thought James a while of emotions going through his head. Why did lily always turn him down to go out on dates but then does something like this and makes him think he has a chance.

'Why did that feel so right? Why did I not want it to end. It made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. It made me hot it made me blush, I haven't blushed in years.' thought lily as she was walking back to the pool.

"Hey Ryan" said Remus hoping he didn't sound to shaky. He wanted this to be the night he asked her out. She looked beautiful. Her skin was sun kissed and her blonde hair was wavy from the humidity. She had no make-up on but he liked her better that way. She was "the one" he knew it.

"Hey Remus, what's up?" She said. He was amazing. He had an amazing smile that if you could see, would make you smile to. He had an amazing body and he was smart. He was respectful and was funny when it was right. He was "the one" for her, she knew it. But she was to shy, he would never like her. Just like James and Sirius he had a reputation. She couldn't trust him.

"Pretty good, this was really nice of Lily to have us over. Her house is amazing, you look amazing." he said meaning every word.

"Yea, I'm here all the time so her house doesn't seem so big anymore. You look pretty cute yourself." She said giving him a smile that melted the hearts of so many, but she would never know.

"Thanks, it was all James idea to come over. He's totally in love with lily" he said only to be cut off by Ryan.

"Lets not talk about them for once. Okay?"

"Okay" he said smiling.

"So how has your summer been?"

"Pretty good I'm with James most of the time but that's never a dull moment is it"

"No I guess it isn't" she said smiling.

"Uh, Ryan can ask you a question?"

"Sure Remus"

"Um…well…you see…."

"Are you okay your sweating a lot, and you look a little pale"

"Yea I'm fine its just that…willyoubemygirlfirend?"

"What?"

"Ryan, Will you be my girlfriend"

"no" was all she could utter. She was in almost tears. She became weak and was about to fall over.

"what"

"I said no Remus, can't you understand that maybe I don't want to be with you" She said in the meanest voice anyone had ever heard her use. He didn't know why. He always thought she liked him, not a lot but at least a little bit, enough to go out with him.

She then turned to walk away. A single tear falling from her eye. She couldn't stand it again. He would not hurt her like that again. She just got done putting her self back together.

"But why? I thought you liked me?"

"I tell you why! I tell you in 2 words: Kelly Preston."

"What, Kelly Preston. What does she have to do with all of this!" yelled Remus, he was breaking inside he could feel it.

"What does she have to do with this! She is this! Remus when you slept with her last year you not only lost your 'good boy' reputation but you lost me to" She said tears staining her perfect face. She couldn't believe she was saying this.

"What do you mean! I thought you never liked me! I thought that you didn't care about her!" He said yelling with all his emotions spilling out.

"Well news flash Remus I did like you. A lot. And I did care!"

"I never liked her! I will never like her!"

"Then WHY did you sleep with her!"

"Because I thought you would notice me! I thought you would finally see I wouldn't be there forever! That maybe you should open your pretty little eyes and see what has been right In front of you all along!"

"And what is that Remus!"

"Me Ryan I have and always will be here for you! I will never want to see you cry and me making you cry is breaking me inside!"

"well Remus I guess I won't be there for you. Ever" She stormed away Into Lily's house. She headed straight for her room. She needed to think she needed to be away. She needed to cry.

Clare and Sirius sat on one of lily's huge lawn chairs together. Just looking at the stars. They had been like that for hours. A blanket now covered them to shield them from the cold summers night. They looked perfect together, they where perfect together, she would never admit it but she new they where.

"There's something on your face"

"Oh thanks Sirius say it like there's a giant bug there"

"Well It is black"

"Well get it off then!"

"Here" he said placing his finger to her perfect face and pulling away a long black eye lash.

"An eyelash"

"whatever you say dear"

"well make a wish"

"What? that's so stupid"

"is not"

"whatever if you want me to do it I will"

"Okay we'll do It together"

"Now that would be an amazing gift"

"Sirius you know I didn't mean It like that"

"You know you want to though"

"Sure whatever Sirius" she said joking.

"So where going to make a wish on this stupid little eyelash?"

"Yea, on three. Ready? 1,2,3"

They put there heads together and blew the eyelash away into the black night. Each making a wish they would never utter allowed.

"Lily!" James yelled as he ran out of the room. He had to find Lily he had to tell her what he was feeling. He just had to.

"Lily!" Lily heard James yell. He scared her so much. As much as should would deny it she felt it. She saw the fireworks. It was the best kiss of her life but she would never tell anyone that. She knew she was slowly falling in love with her worst enemy, and she couldn't stand it. She just kept walking like she never heard him. She never wanted to hear him.

A few days after the whole James and Lily incident they where back on platform 9 and ¾. Sirius and Clare where flirting like crazy. And James and Lily where still trying to figure out there situation. Ryan and Remus where still not speaking and Clare and Sirius well they where how they always where, absolutely oblivious they where perfect for each other.

"Hey Clare"

"Hey Sirius"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, so I see that none of them had made up yet?"

"No"

"Well Lily's going to be in for a surprise when she finds out she and James are heads together"

"Yea they are"

They all boarded the train. Being forced into a compartment together because the rest where taken. Not even there high status could get them one.

"I you would excuse me I have to go to the heads compartment" Said lily in a disgusted voice. She was still a little sour about the whole James thing. Or maybe just a little confused.

"well guess what sugar plum I'm head boy" said James all to sarcastically.

"what ever lets just go"

They walked down the hall in silence until James couldn't take it anymore he had to know what happened.

"What the hell is your problem!" nearly yelled James.

"What is MY problem! What is yours!"

"I don't have one I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't anything! What the hell is that!"

"You're the one who took me into your room, you're the one who kissed me! It was all you Lily"

"James.." but she had nothing to say. She knew he was right. It was all her.

"Lily why do you do things like this? You make me love you even more."

"Don't say that"

"Why not? Is it because you don't want to hear it, or is it because you know its true?"

"I…just don't know" And with that she walked away towards the heads compartment.

In just a few hours they reached Hogwarts. It was the most beautiful place in the world for them. It was there home.

They walked into the great hall for the last time in there lives. It was a sad but happy experience all the same. They all took there seats and watched the new first years get sorted. Then they watched as there head master Dumbledore.

"Hello Hogwarts students. This is a year to all be kind to one another. This is a year when grave and terrible forces are upon us. I'm sure only some of you have heard but Voldamort has taken control of our great world. But don't fear because Hogwarts is by far the safest place there is for you right now. But besides all the terrible news I am pleased to announce out new head students, Lily Evens and James Potter!" His voice boomed through the castle and there was a rupture of cat calls a hoots when Lily and James names where called.

"Settle down now settle down. I have one more announcement! There will be some changes in Hogwarts this year. For one thing we will have TV sets, Radios and DVD players. I hope I said all that right for all you who hail from muggle families. And now enjoy yourselves and this year and have a blast!" Then there was a thunder of applause.

All through dinner there was snickers coming from the Marauders part of the table. Everyone knew what this meant.. At this very moment the Slytherins food stood up adjusted them selves as if they where a singing choir and began to sing.

POTTER, LUPIN AND BLACK

WE ARE BACK

THERE NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT

ITS OUT LAST YEAR HEAR

WE'LL MAKE IT OUR BEST

THE PANKS HAVE NOW STARTED EXPECT MORE FROM US

NOT LESS.

WE HAVE THE LOOKS

WE HAVE THE CHARM

WE HAVE ALL THE GIRLS WE COULD EVER WANT

ON OUR ARMS

WE ARE THE ONES

WHO YOU'LL NEVER FORGET

WE ARE THE MARAURDERS

DON'T FORGET

NOW HAVE A GOOD DINNER FOR THE YEAR

YOU SLYTHERINS DON'T THINK YOUR UNHARMED

BECAUSE THIS MY DEAR

IS ONLY THE BEGINNING

AND NOT THE END

WATCH YOUR BACKS

AND DON'T GO UNARMED

WE WILL HAVE OUT FUN

BECAUSE WE ARE THE ONE AND ONLY

MARAUDERS.

They boys then stood up to take In all there glory and applause. They dinner then kept singing various songs until McGonagall had come over and made them stop. The headmaster all though had a good laugh about all this.

"You are now dismissed to go to your dorms. Have a good night, welcome back to Hogwarts and be ready for classes to begin tomorrow!" Said Dumbledore before dismissing them.

The whole entire Gryffindor table got up and walked out heading to there tower.

"Uh, Lily we have to go to the heads dorms remember?" said James trying to mend the pieces between them.

"Yea your right, sorry you guys see you tomorrow" said Lily before turning the opposite direction with James.

James and Lily walked in silence to the heads dorms. About five minutes later they reached a tall gold banner. Lily remembered last year this exact banner had the Ravenclaw symbol on it, only now to have a mighty gold lion.

"James why did this banner change? Last year it had the Ravenclaw symbol on it and now it has the lion." Said Lily in a confused voice.

"Well Lily this is the entrance to the head dorms. It changes to represent the animal of the house the to heads are in. Its actually really cool."

"Oh that is actually really cool"

They then walked inside to be greeted by a huge room. About the size of the Gryffindor common room. It had red and gold interior, a golden fireplace with a vase of lilies on top of it. There was a couch and two large chairs in front of the fire. On either side of the fire place was a stair way that was circular and lead to there rooms.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Lily

"Yes it is"

"BEATIFUL!" she yelled.

"Yes you are" said James just looking at her.

They then ran yup there stairs to find there rooms that where huge. Lily's had a large canopy bed with gold drapes and a comforter. The walls where painted a deep purple with pictures of her and her friends on the walls. There was a desk in the corner with all the things she could ever need. On the other wall was a door to a walk in closet with all her clothes already unpacked into it. Then there was another door right next to it which led to a bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Lily yelled as she walked in her bathroom and found James standing there.

"Hey Lily, I guess our bathrooms join together."

"You think!" said Lily sarcastically.

"Well this Is amazing I never thought they would be this cool!" exclaimed James.

"Well let me see your room!"

"Okay" She led her to his room where she found blood red painted walls and a giant dark oak bed. There where pictures of him all around with Sirius and Remus. He to had a walk in closet with all his clothes and had a gold comforter also. He to had a desk with all the supplies on it and a book shelf next to it.

They then walked back down to there common room where they found a note from Dumbledore.

Dear Lily and James,

I hope you like your rooms we did the best we could. I would also like to inform you that you can inform the house elf's to weather you want TV's or not. I know some have no Idea what they are, but I've found them to be a good bit of fun. So just let them know if you need anything. Have a good year. And there will be a meeting tomorrow about various things.

"Cool so I'm going to go hit the hey so good night" James said to Lily.

"Yea me to" she said.

They each retreated to there rooms.

"Ryan" said Remus in a small voice. He wanted to end the fighting between them. He couldn't stand it anymore it was tearing him apart inside.

"what do you want?"

I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything, more sleeping with Kelly Preston. For being stupid and not relizeing your feelings. For hurting you" He said meaning every word.

"Well Remus that is a nice start but I still don't forgive you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it seems like you can't stand anyone being made at you so you come and apologize"

"That's not it"

"Well then prove it"

"how?"

"I don't know be creative"

"do you think any of them will ever make up?" Clare asked Sirius. They where sitting in front of the fire enjoying there last night of freedom before classes started.

"yea eventually"

"So I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Goodnight beautiful"

"night"

She then disappeared up the stairs to her dorm.

"Hey Sirius" said a seductive voice in his ear.

He then turned around to see Kelly Preston and her slut group. They had slept with pretty much every boy in school, even James Sirius and Remus. But that was when they weren't in love. But she still thinks she can have them. There group consisted of Kelly Preston the unofficial leader, Bianca Warders and Lindsay Benignly. They where pretty, but they where nothing compared to the Hotties. They where just so fake.

"What do you want Kelly" Sirius said back in a been there done that voice.

"I just thought we could go up to your room and have a little fun, if you know what I mean"

"Well sorry Kelly I'm just not in the mood" He said shoving her hands off his shoulders.

"you still like Clare don't you? She's such a tease Sirius she doesn't even like you. Why do you keep trying?"

"Because I love her"

"Ha! Sirius Black in love with someone. There's no such thing."

"Well I am so get over it"

A/N

Okay longest chapter I have ever written! Go me! So you like the new Characters? Hopefully. How bout the fights? Its more interesting i hope. I lot more Ryan Remus in this Chapter some people asked for that so I hope you like it. Same with Clare and Sirius. So Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. I will definitely use some of them. So go review it only takes second!

Next Chapter Ideas:

Lily and James stop fighting

We learn a secret about the Hotties

A little more Kelly Preston and her band of sluts

Clare and Sirius Fluff

Why is Ryan so against Remus?


	4. Chickin Soup

A/N Okay first of all thanks all of you for the reviews! They really inspire me. But I do realize that my punctuation and spelling suck. But since you can still read it and like It then don't tell me about the little things. I want more of did you like the big picture! Well read review! Have fun tell me your ideas. 

Chapter 4

Lily got up the next morning at 6:30, even though classes didn't start till nine. The Hotties where known for looking perfect all the time, and if that meant getting up almost 3 hours before classes start then so be it.

She grabbed her towels and went to there bathroom and took a shower. She then went back to her room and put on the normal Hogwarts uniform, maroon, Black and gold plaid skirt, a white button down shirt and a maroon sweater vest. Now these things where all supposed to be baggy but Lily and her friends have altered them a bit. The skirt instead of being down to there knees now came about half way up there thighs. The shirt and the sweater vest where now form fitting and showed off her curves. It looked hot from what she heard. She blow dried and magically straightened her hair. She then applied a little powder to even out her face and put on her favorite D&G lip gloss and perfume. She then put on her maroon knee socks on and Steve Madden shoes and she was ready to go to breakfast. By the time she was ready it was about 7:45.

She skipped down the stairs to the common room almost leaving her bag in the bathroom. She quickly ran upstairs and opened her door not even thinking and saw James standing there in nothing but a towel and his body dripping wet. She was suddenly speechless, all she could notice was his well toned body dripping with water.

"Uh, Hi Lily" said James watching her gape at him. 'Hey at least she was noticing me' he thought.

"Oh sorry James I just forgot my bag. I'm really sorry I'm just not used to knocking you know" Said Lily regaining her composure.

"Yea no worries it could have been worse right?"

"Yea your right."

Lily then grabbed her bag and left. 'wow James has a really nice body' 'wait what am I thinking this is James' 'Well maybe you should forgive him' 'Maybe I will' thought Lily while she was waiting in the common room.

James finished drying off and kept thinking about Lily. She was beautiful. She was the love of his life. He couldn't stay mad at her forever. He was going to go make up with her. He quickly got dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and put on a little Axe. He had found that it smelled good to Lily and that was all that mattered.

When he got to the common room he found Lily waiting for him.

"Oh hey James can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You can have more then a minute" James said smiling making her smile to.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened on the train and at my house. I don't know what came over me and I just want us to be friends."

"Us friends really, that would be awesome. But you really want to take back what happened at your house because I don't"

"James for us to be friends and have that on our minds it would just not work."

Lily then turned to walk away and go to breakfast. Until James voice made her turn around.

"Lily do you think we could ever be more then friends"

"You know what James, I think it is quite possible" and turned away making sure not to let James see the huge smile on her face.

James then got up and followed with a huge smile on his face.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor girls dorm. Clare had been up since 6:30 getting ready. She like Lily had altered her uniform. She was sitting at her vanity deciding how to do her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she yelled still messing with her hair. She didn't know what she wanted to do with it. It was at its natural state, soft curls with side bangs, but she didn't know if that looked perfect or not.

"Hey Clare"

"Sirius how did you get in here?" she said a little surprised.

"I have my ways"

"Do you think my hair looks good?" Clare asked still not sure of what to do with it.

"It looks perfect now lets go to breakfast I'm hungry"

"your always hungry"

"all the more reason to love me."

"Okay just let my finish my make up and then we can go"

Clare put on a brown eye shadow and eyeliner in enhance her eyes, a little powder on her face to even out her skin and her favorite Dior lip gloss and perfume. She slipped on her brown Ugg boots and they started walking to breakfast.

Later at breakfast everyone was eating and having a good time before school officially started. Clare and Sirius where laughing, James and Lily where flirting even though they denied it and Ryan and Remus where still fighting.

"Ryan can I talk to you for a second" Remus asked

"Are you really giving me a choice?"

"No so come on"

He took her outside to by the lake where they first met. He thought this might mean something to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"why have you been like this lately?"

"Like what?"

"really aloof we used to be good friends and now where just not it doesn't seem right"

"Well Remus that is a long story and we have to go to classes in about 15 minutes so I'm sorry but I really have to go"

"Screw classes Ryan this is more important"

"Remus I think school is more important"

"You can skip for one day"

"Fine"

"So what happened"

"Well we came from the US right"

"right"

"well me Lily, and Clare our Heiresses to three of the most powerful hotel chains in America."

"And that's why you've been weird lately" he said a little confused.

"Well sort of. Well when we turn 18 then the whole chain of out fathers hotels our turned over to us. Which isn't that bad but I just don't know if that's what I want in life."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad at all. But you have like 6 months till you turn 18 you still have time to decide."

"Yea I know but its coming so fast"

"Well what are Clare and Lily doing?"

"they don't know either. But there's one catch"

"to what?"

"Us getting the hotels"

"And that is?"

"Within a year of our 18th birthdays we have to be married or we lose it all"

"Isn't that a little soon"

"Yea so my father has and arranged marriage for me if I can't find anyone"

"That's so terrible."

"Yea I just want to find the right person you know?"

"Yea, is it the same for Lily and Clare to?"

"Yea it is, our fathers are best friends so they come up with everything together."

Remus then did something so one would expect him to do. He pulled Ryan into a giant hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. In that moment Ryan knew she found the perfect person. But she would never tell anyone, yet.

Meanwhile all the other 7th years where walking to there first classes of the day. For Lily, Clare, James and Sirius it was Potions.

"Hello Class this is 7th year advanced potions. This will be your hardest class of the year. Now pick your partners grab a table, the directions are on the board." Said the Potions Master Professor Slughorn (A/N I think that's his name right?)

Lily and Clare paired up as usual and so did James and Sirius.

"Ah, Hello Ms. Lily nice to have you back this year! I am expecting great things from you, tell me if you need anything you know I have my connections." Said Professor Slughorn a smile on his face a mile wide.

"Wow this potion is a little complicated don't you think" Sirius said to James about 10 minutes into the class.

"well it is a love potion" replied James in an all knowing voice.

"and that's supposed to make it hard?" asked Sirius still a little confused.

"Well there so complicated so people won't make them because there dangerous." said James.

"Well then why are we learning how to make them?"

"Because in extreme cases they are used."

"Oh"

On the other side of the class room Lily and Clare had yet again made the perfect potion. Slughorn was gleaming over it, once again they got top marks.

After the first day of classes the 7th years had more homework then they could ever have. They all walked into the Gryffindor common room with there bags bulging with books.

"why do they feel the need for us to have so much homework? It just not necessary. I mean where 7th years we've pretty much learned It all, this year just needs so be review, sit back, relax, party" whined Clare as she plopped down on a huge red chair in front of the fire.

"Yea I get where your coming from" exclaimed Sirius as he sat on top of her.

She didn't even move she was that tired.

"You know you guys we are supposed to work this year I mean one more year of school then where out into the real world to start our own lives. I mean after this we have to get married and have jobs" Lily said looking at Clare and Ryan more then anyone else.

"Whatever you say Lily" James said still not knowing what she meant. Only Remus knew the Hotties secret and he would keep it that way.

The next morning Clare woke up and she felt terrible. She couldn't even get out of bed.

"This is terrible. I have never missed a day of school. I don't even look good. What if some one see me!" she said to herself while laying in bed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Clare yelled in a stuffed voice.

"Sirius Black my love can I come in?" asked Sirius sounding happy on the other side of the door.

"I have my PJ's on. No make up at all on. My hair is a mess, and to top it all off I'M SICK!" she said to the boy of her dreams behind the closed door.

"I don't care"

"Oh you'll care once you see me, believe me"

"I'm coming in"

"NO SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU COME INTO THIS ROOM I SWEAR…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because there he was standing over her smiling.

"Sirius I thought I said you couldn't come in here" she said from under the blankets.

"and when do I ever follow the rules?"

"good point"

"Now come out from under your blankets and let Sirius see what is wrong with you" he said trying to pry the blankets out of her grasp. For a small girl she was mighty strong. Finally he pulled them away to see Clare with no make up on, her hair a mess, in her PJ's and sick. To him she looked beautiful.

"My god you look terrible."

"Thanks Sirius I told you I looked like crap."

"No its just your all pale and your cheeks are a little flushed." He said feeling her forehead.

"And I think you have a fever. I'm staying here to take care of you today"

"No Sirius you can't you have to go to classes, you don't have to"

"I no I don't have to, I want to. Who cares about classes anyways?"

"Okay whatever you say Sirius"

"Well I'm going to go get you something to eat incase you get hungry and I'm going to get some PJ's so we match. "

With that he left to go do what he wanted.

"God I'm so lucky" Clare said to herself.

No longer then 15 minutes Sirius was back in Clare's room, red plaid pajama pants and a black shirt on. In hand he had a bowl of chicken soup that could never get cold.

"So do you want your food now or later?" he asked when he walked into the room.

"uh, I'm not really in the mood right now can it wait till later?"

"sure"

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked looking around her room with interest.

"Well I don't really want to move so why don't we play the question game."

"What?"

"Well Its like truth or dare but without the dare. You ask each other one question at a time and the other person has to answer honestly no matter what. Oh yea and you can't ask the same question twice in a row."

"Sounds cool, you can go first"

"Okay, favorite food?"

"ah there are so many but my absolute favorite has got to be pancakes. James mom makes the most amazing pancakes on the earth."

"are you serious out of all the foods in the world and you pick Mrs. Potter's pancakes?"

"yup"

"Okay whatever your turn"

"Okay favorite flower?"

"what kind of question is that?"

" a good one now answer"

"okay roses. Red roses. I think there beautiful."

"Really?"

"yea. Um, how did you James and Remus all meet?"

"Well it was back in first year. James kind of ran into and knocked my trunk out of the window of the train because he was to busy looking at Lily. Then we started this huge fight and then Remus came by to break it up. By then all the other compartments where taken and we had to sit together. We started talking and here we are."

"I never knew that. You really met because of Lily?"

"Well yea and I stopped pulling my trunk down half way because I saw you" he said in a half whisper.

"Oh, okay well your turn" She said trying to get past the subject.

"Okay, why does lily flirt with James to he's about dies then doesn't give him the time of day when he asks her out?"

"good question, and there is an answer."

"Well.."

"So about 4 year ago, she was totally in love with her pen pal she had in the US. They wrote to each other and even met a few times. But he was a little weird, he was overly protective of her even though they weren't going out and he made her buy him things since she is really rich. Well one night they where together at her house because his dad and her dad are partners in there line of work. Well he is 2 years older then her and he wanted a little more then Lily wanted. So when he started to take It to far she called for her parents and when she told them what happened Billy, that's his name, flipped out and called her a liar. His dad believed him and all the friendship between the two families completely died. Well so did a lot of her dad's business connections also, and now she blames it all on her self. She thinks if she ever fell in love again it would totally ruin herself and her family."

"That's terrible"

"Yea it really is"

"but James would never do anything like that."

"yea I know but she doesn't, yet. So its my turn, okay first time lets go spill"

"First time what?"

"You know having sex, you know who what where when all the details!"

"Okay first time, with Laura Adams, it was sex god, in her bed after her parents fell asleep, the summer before 4th year. It wasn't that great I swear I had no idea what I was doing!"

"HA that's hilarious Sirius you where so young!"

"yea I know" he said laughing at himself

"So would you take it back?"

" I thought you said one question at a time"

"well I lied"

"Fine. No i don't regret it. I really wanted to do it. Okay my turn your first time all the details"

"Fine. There are no details. I'm a virgin"

"Are you serious? I thought for sure you lost it when you went out with Charlie in 5th year."

"Uh no."

"Wow that is a surprise"

"Yup."

"but he told the who team that you guys did it"

"yea and that's why I broke up with him"

"I thought he broke up with you?"

"No that's what he told everyone. I let it go because it wasn't that important to me"

"That's just so shocking"

"Okay so how many girls have you had"

"What's with you and all these questions about sex?"

"I don't know. I'm curious"

"Fine but I'm not answering that question."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not proud of the answer"

"But you always bragged about all the girls"

"Yea I know. Its just some of them where mistakes. Some of them got me into some trouble"

"what kind?"

"Not major trouble its just i ruined a lot of relationships and I'm not proud of that"

"Oh"

They played the game for hours. Until Clare finally got hungry and ate her soup. Then they fell asleep in each others arms. It definitely wasn't the worst day of her life.

A/N so did you like it? Well TELL ME! And I have a confession. I'm 14 years old. I'm not 20 something like the rest of you. So I do need help with the story line. So don't stop reading because of that though. Just tell me your ideas for the story because I get stuck sometimes. And if anyone wants to read my stories before I put them out to check them and make suggestions then definitely tell me. And if i don't get enough reviews I'm not going to update again. So this may be the last chapter if you don't like it or don't tell me.

NEXT TIME ((if there is one))

Lily and James

Ball

Sirius and Clare ((a date maybe))

A party

Quidditch ((spelling?)) returns

A little vacation from school


	5. Beauty in a word

Chapter 5 

The next week went by in a blur. Not only was there tons of homework, but the romantic lives of the Hotties was hectic. Ryan and Remus where still not were they used to be, Sirius and Clare, well they where undecided, and Lily and James where getting a little to close and little to fast. Needless to say it was a interesting year so far.

Friday night after classes Clare sat alone staring into the dyeing fire. It reminded her of her life. She had it all, according to some people. But in reality her life was a rollercoaster just waiting to fly off the tracks. She was a 17 year old heiress who had to get married in a year, she was a scared little girl who could never open up. She sat there and thought about all the things in her life that went wrong. She thought about how her dad was never home, how her mom divorced her dad to marry the pool boy, who was half her age. She thought about how she was once ugly and depressed, she thought of how she now was one of the most wanted girls in Hogwarts. Boy could things change. She sat there for hours until she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Um, hey Clare. Up late I see." said Sirius in a voice that was a little happy but a little scared at the same time.

"Yea, I was just thinking you know. About my life and how I'm just growing up, a little to fast sometimes." She whispered, obviously still thinking about all the things in her life.

"Oh, Well tomorrows Saturday." He said hopefully.

"Yea, it is." She said with a little smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me or something?" he said staring at the ground afraid of rejection.

"Oh, Sirius I'm really sorry its just….." She said trying to think of a reason. The only thing was she couldn't. Not one thing came to her mind on why she couldn't go to dinner with Sirius Black.

"I thought you would say that." He said suddenly mad that he even made an attempt.

"Wait Sirius...its not like that…I mean I just…" she said still trying to decide on if she should just say yes.

"Clare come on. Its just dinner. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you want you can leave half way through." He said trying to convince her.

"Okay fine. Just dinner though. "

"Okay meet you at seven"

"Whatever you say."

Lily was never once the way people perceived her. She was looked at as popular, funny, beautiful, smart, rich and so much more. What people didn't know was that Lily was heart broken. She could never open to boys because she was afraid of not only rejection but embarrassing herself and her family. She was supposed to fall in love and be married in a little over a year, and this was something that terrified her. She had a boy she had never met waiting to marry her if she failed. Failed, failing, fail, Lily was afraid most of failing. She was perfect at everything and failing in her eyes was just not expectable. She sat up most of the night staring at the ceiling. She thought of all the things in her life that have changed over the years. The boys she'd dated, the ones she hasn't. But most of all the boy sleeping next door.

She thought of all the things she and James had been through. How he hadn't even noticed her till 4th year when she came back "a women." That was the year she grew up and James Potter noticed her. Through out the course of the year she fell for his witty charm and appealing looks. She laughed at his jokes, But she also stood aside and did nothing when he went out with girl after girl. She slowly began to fall out of love and eventually hated him when he endlessly made fun of her and asked her out. It was only this year when she began to notice him in a new light, this scared her even more.

Ryan sat in the giant window that spanned the wall of her dormitory. She had been sitting there for hours. Not really paying attention to anything. More looking past the Hogwarts grounds into something more. She began to think about everything, Herself, Remus, Lily, Clare her family. Everything seemed to be falling apart all she had was her friends. She had lost Remus, the only boy she had ever loved. Her family was pretty much forcing her to get married to someone she barely knew just so they could keep there family fortune. She thought about how her mom had left them when she was 10 for her drug habit. She remembered how she tried to contact them but her Dad would always yell at her for being nothing more then a crack whore. Once again Ryan's life was not picture perfect. It never was.

Lily was interrupted Saturday afternoon to Clare's owl attacking her hair. She took the letter of its ankle and gave the owl its treat so it would go away. She ripped open the letter thinking there was something wrong. She read the letter as soon as it opened. She could hardly believe her eyes and shot out of bed quickly got dressed and sprinted to the Gryffindor common room. Leaving the letter on her bed.

As soon as she entered the room she ran up to Clare's room and banged on the door. Clare opened the door quickly and dragged Lily inside.

"What's wrong?." Said Lily annoyed, yet worried at the same time.

"It is important. I'm going on a date. Tonight at seven."

"With who?" Lily practically yelled.

"WITH SIRIUS!" Ryan yelled walking out from the girls closet. That had been magically enlarged to accommodate all there clothes.

"Are you serious!" said Lily. Surprised as ever.

"Dead serious. But its just dinner. I thought after all these years of him asking me out it might be time to actually say yes. And if it gets boring I can just leave. Right?" explained Clare.

"Yea" Lily and Ryan said at the same time.

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Ryan eating an apple.

"I have no idea that's why I called you guys."

"Good idea" Said Lily.

"So where are you guys going?" asked Ryan still eating her apple.

"Uh, I have no idea." a panic look coming to her face.

"Don't worry about it I'll go ask James." with that Lily left to go back to the heads dorm to find James, and some possible outfits Clare could wear on her date.

Lily finally made it back to the heads dorms and called out James name. She yelled for about five minutes before she decided she might as well just go up to his room. She knocked on the door announcing she was there.

"Hey James can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure anything my flower" said James smiling.

"Um, do you know where Sirius is taking Clare tonight?"

"Yea, he's taking her to High Caliber."

"So she should wear something nice?"

"Yea."

"Okay thanks James. I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that." He said smiling

Lily was just about to walk out when she heard James voice.

"Oh and he wanted it to be a surprise so could you please not tell her?"

"Okay"

"See you later flower"

"Yup"

Meanwhile back in Clare and Ryan's dorm they where still figuring out what she was going to wear. All she knew was that she was going somewhere fancy. So that meant a dress. But which dress, there where so many to chose from. Then there was shoes, and hair, and make up and most of all her purse. It was going to be a stressful day.

"Well I think we should pick out your dress first." Said Ryan as soon as Clare got out of the shower.

They started pulling all the dresses they owned out of there closets. The could always fix them magically if they needed it.

First Clare put on her dark teal velvet empire waist dress from Rampage. The hem was in points that landed about half way up her thigh. The top was a V-Neck spaghetti straps with gold ribbon just under her boobs that went around her body a couple times tying into a bow in the front. It was definitely a contender. It fit her perfectly and she had only worn it once.

Since the Hotties where keen on having at least 2 options, always. She then picked out a black halter dress with thick stapes that where about and inch and a half thick. The came down into a top that curved to fit over her chest. It showed just enough cleavage. It was as short as the other one bit this one ruffled out and made her butt stand out more. This was her favorite dress. It was classy yet left the boys wanting more just what she wanted Sirius to do tonight.

She decided the black dress was it. It fit her perfect, it made her feel confident and it was an old time favorite. She then decided to pick out shoes. This was Ryan's department. She was a shoe fanatic. She had just about every shoe there ever was, high heels, flats , mules you name it she has it.

They started looking through her collection. They needed high heels since Clare was short and Sirius was over 6 feet tall. She wanted something bright that would stand out next to her little black dress.

The first shoe Ryan picked out was beautiful. They where Michael Antonio 3 Inch heels. They where bright blue with a strap right above her toes and one that went up the center of her foot. Its had blue Rhine stones and silver lining on the straps. The heel was very thin and a bright blue color that matched the rest. They definitely spiced up the dress and made it more modern. But she wasn't sure there where so many choices.

Next she picked out Enzo Angiolini gold heels. They had gold and brown Rhine stones along the very the top of her foot. It crossed and curved above her toe then spiraled up her foot to end behind her heel. The where fancy yet casual. Sexy yet sophisticated. She just couldn't decide.

Ryan then decided that she would show Clare her vintage XOXO's The where simple with a thick strap above her toes and tied in a bow at the heel. She couldn't remember why she had gotten them. She just did and she liked them so maybe Clare would to.

But nothing seemed to work for Clare. She wanted something bright, but nothing that was bright looked right. She wanted something to stand out but nothing matched right. She then knew what she wanted. She wanted plain black heels. They would pull the outfit together and she could wear sophisticated jewelry and have a crazy purse. She told this to Ryan who came out with the perfect black heels. They where simple with black straps on the front with a little detail of shiny black dots. The straps curved in a S shape and met in the middle. They strapped around the ankle and where about 3 Inches high. They looked perfect, they felt even better.

Next was Lily's department, jewelry. Lily thought that since Clare was going for plain black she might want a little brighter jewelry. A necklace some earrings and maybe something to go in her hair but definitely a bracelet. They searched her collection for about 15 minutes until she had found the perfect piece. A Tiffany's Company chain link bracelet connecting with a heart. It was perfect it didn't take away from anything it was just there and it looked perfect.

Last but not least her hair and make-up. They decided it looked best in soft romantic curls with her bangs swept to the side. For her make-up they put brown eye shadow and eye liner to make her eyes pop. Last but not least they put some clear lip glass on to make them soft and plump. She looked beautiful and they knew she would leave Sirius speechless tonight.

By the time they where done it was 6:45. Just in time to meet Sirius and walk to the restaurant which was in Hogsmade.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present Ms. Clare McBride looking hot as usual!" said Lily to a totally packed common room. Everyone came out to see when the Hotties went on a date. What they where wearing and going with was always the talk of the school the next day.

Clare walked down enjoying the lime light as always making a her walk slow so everyone could see her especially Sirius. When she finally came into view every guy in the room wanted to be Sirius. Not that they didn't normally but tonight he was actually getting a chance to impress one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts, one on one. Every girl in the room wanted to look like her, not only did she look perfect she wasn't conceited or anything she was the perfect girl, for Sirius. Every one was jealous except Kelly Preston and her "group" if you could call them that.

"Did you see her dress? you can practically see her ass hanging out of it!" Kelly yelled in a loud voice so everyone could hear her as Clare walked by her.

"Yea no wonder all the guys want her, she's a whore! It's what 40 degrees outside and she's wearing a hookers outfit!" yelled one of her counter parts Kris Chelly .

"I wouldn't be talking ladies. You can always see your ass hanging out the bottom of your skirts. And your vests are so low you can see your bras. But most of all no one wants to see your thongs showing above your skirts. Not very lady like" Said Ryan sticking up for her friend. Leavening Kelly and Kris with wide mouths and embarrassed expressions.

"Well now that, that's all over would you care to leave now?" asked Clare, who finally made it to Sirius through the crowd. He was wearing black slacks a black belt and a crisp long sleeve black button up shirt. But what made the out fit for Clare was instead of wearing normal dress shoes he was wearing Black converse all stars.

"Uh, Um, Yea" Gaped Sirius. He still couldn't believe she said yes to go to dinner with him. But even more he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked tonight.

"Okay then lead the way because I have no idea where we're going." Said Clare laughing a little at the expression on his face.

"Okay here we go."

They walked to the front doors in silence. Partly because Sirius could not get over how amazing Clare looked and partly because Clare was nervous out of her mind. When they got to the large oak doors of the front hall Sirius opened the door like a gentlemen. He was starting to relax around her beauty. When he opened it up they where greeted by a white carriage pulled by white horses. It was like Cinderella. Clare was speechless, it was amazing she was never treated like this before. Normally guys would take her out kiss her goodnight and expect to get more. She had never experienced anything like this before in her life.

A/N okay Cliff hanger ((kind of)) Okay I have something to say to all the people about there little spelling errors. I know I'm a bad speller, but from what i hear I am a good writer. And you can still read it can't you? Well back to the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this and all the clothes and designers actually exist! Hope you like them. So It was a task finding them. High Caliber is supposed to be a really fancy expensive place just so you know, you'll get it more in the next chapter. I'm thinking in the next chapter to finish the date and put a lot of Lily and James in because this is there story and they have been a little neglected…don't you think? And for those of you who say I have no plot the plot is how Lily and James find love! Also for those of you who say there to perfect what do you think now? Lily is afraid all the time, Ryan's mom is a crack whore and Clare's family pretty much abandoned her, plus she used to be fat and ugly. Plus on top of it all they have to fall in love and be married in order to get there fathers hotels! Do you see how there lives aren't perfect? Okay so READ AND REVIEW I barely got any last time! It I don't get at least 20 my next chapter is going to suck! So tell me what you want and I'll try to fit it in there 33


	6. Danceing and Food

Chapter 6 

As soon as Sirius and Clare left there was a mad dash for the window. Everyone wanted to see them go away like a princess and her prince. Everyone except Lily and James. They had seen them go on dates a million times. They knew this time they where in good hands and nothing could go wrong, or at least they hoped.

After seeing Clare exit the room Lily retreated to the couch where she looked at the fire. She thought of many things. But her mind always seemed to come to James. She suddenly became tired and closed her eyes to relax in the heat. That is until she felt to large hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a deep voice behind her. Trying hard not to laugh.

"Hmmm I think its James!" said Lily turning around to see the messy haired boy smiling with his hands in the air.

"So now that there gone what do you want to do?" asked James hoping that maybe tonight he would spend some quality one on one time with Lily.

"Who says I'm doing anything with you? I have a perfectly good Saturday night and you want me to spend it with you! I don't think so." Said lily smiling.

"Fine I see what you mean but there is this awesome club in Hogsmade that just opened tonight and I thought maybe you would want to go with me?" Said James a foolish smile spread across his face.

"Well its 7 and that would mean I would have to get ready and that would take like an hour and a half so if you want to wait that long I'm always up for a little dancing"

"You know flower I would wait forever for you"

All Lily could do was laugh when heard him say this. All he could do was shake his head and smile knowing all the while that is was completely true.

"So what kind of club is this?" Lily asked as they where walking back to the heads dorms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I pretty much asking in a girl way what do I need to wear?" she said making them both laugh.

"Anything really, nothing is preferred." he said smirking

"yea preferred by you" she said laughing.

"Well seriously. Its like a new trendy club. So maybe a skirt or some nice pants or something. I don't know."

"Well what's it called?"

"Umm, Intenzione I think." .  
"Okay that explains a lot!" said Lily laughing.

By that time they where in there common room and at the bottom of Lily's stairs.

"So I'm going to get ready, see you in a few"

"Yea lets try to leave by like nine okay?"

"Sure"

Nearly two hours later James was sitting impatiently on the couch checking his watch every five minutes. Finally he heard Lily's door open and her walk down her stairs to greet him. She was wearing a plain white wife beater with ripped jeans in a medium type wash. To top of the outfit her jewelry was very bright. She had a silver sequin belt with silver metal bracelets around her wrist.. . She was wearing silver metallic heels with just a strap around her toes and the back of her heel. Her hair was wavy and curly. She only had on eyeliner. Powder and pink lip gloss.

"Wow" said James. Breathless from her smiling face.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yea…I mean yes"

"Okay then lets go" Said lily heading for the door.

I have to get ready. James has been waiting for me! Thought lily while she was trying to throw on some make-up and find her shoes and jewelry. Why do I always have to look to perfect she said to herself while looking in the mirror. Sure it was a little conceited but everyone needed a pep talk. No later then that was she running down the stairs only to slow down when she saw James.

He was wearing a gray T-Shirt that said something along the lines of So-Cal Flyers written in navy blue. Must be a qudditich team (a/n ignore spelling ok?) thought Lily. He was wearing tan cargo pants and brown tennis shoes tied loosely around his feet. He looks so hot! Thought lily.

"wow" He said out of breath. Lily knew it was because of her and she had to control herself from turning red.

"So are you ready to go?" She said trying to keep her cool.

"Yea… I mean yes" he was stuttering. This is good thought Lily.

"Okay lets go then" She said letting off a nervous laugh.  
By the time they got to Hogsmade they could tell exactly where the club was. It was bright, flashy and had tons of people in front of it. Lily and James kept making there way forward until they where at the red velvet ropes.

"I need to see some ID." Said the massive bouncer at the door. In the magical world 17 was the legal age to be in clubs, not drink, but be in clubs.

James and Lily both handed him there ID's. James a little nervous because he knew his picture was hideous. His hair was messier then usual and he blinked during it. Lily on the other hand gave him the picture like nothing mattered. In her picture she looked like a model and always got complements on it.

"I see but your still going to have to wait at the back of the line." he said pointing to the end that was half way around the block.

"Sir not to, burst your bubble or anything but maybe you haven't noticed the name on the card." said James with a smile on his face. He always got in places for free and first. His father was a highly respected man in the ministry. This was just one of the perks.

"Yes I did see it. And no your not getting in right here. Your name has to be on this list to be able to get in first and yours is not. " The bouncer said points to a clipboard with a list of names.

"Sir, not to bother you or anything but maybe you know my father Peter Evans." Said Lily in a sweet and innocent voice.

"You mean your Peter Evans daughter. As in Evans Hotels Evans?" He asked surprised.

"Guilty" She said letting out a little laugh.

"Then here you go" he said opening up the ropes. Leavening a groaning crowd outside.

"Wow Lily and I thought I had connections." Said James a little embarrassed.

"Don't mention it James."

As soon as they walked in the club James was amazed. Lily on the other hand went to placed like this all the time so she was a little less in awe. Lily had to levels and a large dance floor in the middle. The tables where suspended by a floating charm and the music was coming from somewhere they could not see. The lights where dimmed which made for a romantic type theme.

"So do you want anything to drink?" asked James a little unsure of what to do next.

"No not really do you want to dace?" Asked Lily hoping he would say yes.

"Sure"

Lily then lead him out to dance floor the was packed. Guys and girls alike stopped to stair. Lily of course was gorgeous and James was hot. It was like seeing celebrities, then again they practically where. A song by some rap guy was being remixed by a DJ and Lily and James began to dance. Lily loved to dance and was very good at. She faced James put her arms around his neck and grinded her hips against his. James on the other hand barely danced he new a bit but nothing compared to Lily. He just decided he would go along with the flow, how hard could it be right? He slowly began to come around and moved his hips somewhat with hers. They fit together perfect.

After a couple songs James and Lily sat down at a table.

"So how are you?" yelled James over the loud music.

"I'm okay, you want to go somewhere quiet to talk?" She yelled back.

"Sure."

Lily led him to the upper floor where the music was being blacked out by a charm. The found a small love seat that was open and sat down.

"So how have you been?" asked lily nervous, and she didn't know why.

"Good I mean qudditich (a/n someone tell me how to spell that PLEASE) is coming up again so I'll be busy and then there's just school."

"Oh yea that's right you're the captain right?"

"Yea the youngest one in 100 years." He said proudly.

"You been captain for what three years now?"

"Yup since 4th year."

The then was an weird silence for a few moments until James got up the courage to speak again.

"So you look really nice tonight."

"oh thanks, I just kind of threw something on. You do to though." Said Lily completely lying. She had spent sometime thinking of what to wear and making sure she looked perfect.

"Thanks, So um, don't take this the wrong way, but what is this?"

"what do you mean?"

"well is this a date or are we out 'just of friends?'"

"James going to a club is not a date, if you added food then you might have a chance." Said Lily smiling.

"We'll then come on" He said standing up and making his way toward the door.

As soon as they excited the club they soon realized how late it was. The only place James knew that was open at this hour was a small diner that James had known all to well. It was called Benny's and was open 24 hours a day seven days a week. James was there often and everyone there knew him by name. When they entered they where greeted by the people there like family .

"Hey guys can we get some food?" asked James as he walked into the family atmosphere and headed for his usual table.

Benny's was a little diner that looked like a saved but of the 50's. It had white and red walls with red booths lining the walls. It had a counter with a couple of bar stools sitting there. The walls had pictures of old films from the 40's and 50's on the walls. Along with some famous articles and trophies from various things.

"How did you find this place? Its so little and out of the way" asked Lily as soon as they sat down. Still amazed a place like this was in Hogsmade. They had to go down so many streets until finally she laid her eyes on Benny's.

"It sort of found us" James replied thinking about how late one night they accidentally found this place and would never forget it. But that was for a different time.

"Its adorable."

They ate in piece. James got his "usual" which consisted of about everything on the menu. Lily on the other hand just got a grilled cheese and a strawberry shake, her all time favorite thing. By the time they where done it was almost 4 in the morning and they decided it was time to head back.

"So Lily there was dancing there was food, was it a date?" asked James hopefully.

"There was dancing and it was fun. They was food and it was amazing. So yes I think this does classify as a date Mr. Potter." said Lily smiling.

They walked the rest of the way in a nice silence somewhere in the time James grabbed Lily's hand and she didn't protest. He took this as a good sign.

"So here we are." said James when they got to the head dorm.

"Yea"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"James where going to the same place."

"Oh yea"

"Well since this is a date do I get a kiss?"

"Well….."

A/N Ha Ha I just cliffhanger-ed your asses.! I hope you liked this one. I felt a little bad about the lack of lily and James so I did a whole chapter for them. I hope it was good. And by the way this is Lily and James story and I do know its supposed to be in the 70's but I have no idea what it was like back then. So I just decided to kind of base it now. It was just so much easier and everything would have been very wrong If I had tried the other way so please forgive me! And the club's name is supposed to be in French not English so forgive the weirdness! So review be happy!


	7. My Goodbye

Dear Readers,

My previous chapter was my last chapter. I'm sorry for the disappointment that I know some of you all feel and I understand. But I also know that some people out there have not made constructive comments but instead have made hurtful comments. But some of those people have never even wrote or are writing stories. At least I tried people. But I have failed at writing my story. I just feel that reviews like:

** it's QUIDDITCH you freaking loser**

**okay...a little grammar lesson. "their" is a possessive word. you would use it when referring to something that belongs to a group of people, as in "their car" or "their house." there is a word that defines location., as in "i'm going to be over there" or "i live there." they're is a contraction standing for "they are". you would use it to say "they're bored" or "they're tired" instead of typing "they are." you should have learned this in the third grade...along with a little something i like to call punctuation, aka commas, apostrophes, periods, etc. and you're right, your spelling is atrocious. try spell check on microsoft word. you have no business publishing a story with such awful spelling in which the things that come DIRECTLY FROM THE STORY aren't even spelled right. check the actual books once in a while.**

Those are just some of the hurtful reviews I have received. Although I have got many good ones that encourage my story. I thank the readers that sent words of encouragement to keep me going, you where really a light at the end of the tunnel.

Now I would like to put something out there, why I started writing the story. I just couldn't find a Lily and James story that had what I was looking for. They all seemed dry and the same. It was always Lily the loser James the player who loves Lily, the meet and true love. I wanted to put a spin on it. I wanted something more. I thought that writing my own story would put something out there unlike the rest.

And now I end with this. I will be looking for someone that is up for it, to finish my story. I like the plot and how they where all rich, somewhat perfect and all had something to do with one of the boys. So if you feel that you could finish the story and do it justice then please review with your e-mail or IM so I can contact you and see what you have to offer with the story.

Once again I am sorry that I am no longer continuing the story through my eyes. But someone will.

Love Always, Clare


	8. The Date

Chapter 7

Clare and Sirius pulled out of Hogwarts like a fairy tale. Big white carriage, beautiful girl, handsome boy. Just about every girl in the country would have wanted to be her right about now. She knew she was lucky. She knew she found something with this one. Something more then sex, stunts, and using her for popularity. This time it was right. Or at least she hoped.

"Sirius you didn't have to do this. I mean its just a date." said Clare still in awe that this was even happening.

"Your right it is just a date. But just a date with a beautiful girl needs something a little more don't you think?" said Sirius smiling and looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Sirius, sure something a little more is taking me somewhere nice to eat, or buying me flowers. Not hiring a carriage with horses to take us there" exclaimed Clare.

"Well for you nothing will ever be to big. Plus someone told me that you used to ride horses and still love them, so I thought this might be perfect."

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, lets just call them a little bird shall we?"

"Okay"

They sat in silence for a while. Looking out the windows, at each other. They where both nervous about what was about to happen. Not only was this Sirius' only chance but it was also his one up on the other boys in school. If he could just do this for her then she could finally see that no one else should matter, that he was perfect for her.

"So why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Riding horses"

"Oh, my parents they said it was to much money and way to time consuming."

"But I thought your dad owns this huge hotel chain?"

"He does but well, it wasn't the money. It wasn't the time either. I was younger and started going through a really tough time. Well I was diagnosed with depression and lost all will to ever ride again. All my time was about how much I weighed, what I look like, what I should look like and how I could never amount to anything. I haven't been on a horse since."

"Clare that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"its okay I'm over it. I just miss it sometimes. I never really have time anymore. Lets just talk about something else okay?"

"Sure"

By that time they where in front of the restaurant. It was a medium sized building built with red bricks. On a black sign over the front doors it said High Caliber in fancy silver words. Sirius walked up to the giant double doors with windows and black lining around them. It reminded Clare of Paris, for some reason. As soon as she walked in they where greeted my men in tuxedos and women in pressed white shirts, black pencil skirts and black pumps.

Shortly after they where seated in the back of the room in a small wrap around booth. They restaurant was decorated in deep reds and blacks with soft lighting that created a romantic mood. It was really the perfect spot for a date.

"Hi I'm Chelsea, can you get you anything to drink?" asked a bubbly blonde waitress.

"I'll have a coke I guess" said Sirius only looking at her for a brief moment.

"Hi can I just have water and lemon please" Said Clare keeping eye contact for the entire time, and ending her sentence with a heart warming smile trademarked by only her.

"You know you don't have to be nice to them, they work here" Said Sirius in a low whisper as soon as Chelsea left.

"Yes, we do have to be nice. There job isn't easy, Sirius." replied Clare looking at him with piercing eyes.

"Whatever you say, if you want me to be nice then I will"

"Good"

Chelsea came back a few moments later with there drinks ready to take there order. 

Once the food came they talked very little. Both where nervous and didn't know what to say.

Once they where done They rode in the carriage back to Hogwarts. There magical evening was soon coming to an end and much to Clare's dismay she had the time of her life.

"So how'd I do?" asked Sirius as they where walking back to the tower.

"Pretty good, you made me laugh, you made me smile, Sirius Black I give you an A for the date." She replied smiling.

"Good" He said smiling.

"So how'd I do?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Perfect. You made me laugh and smile and think. Plus you look totally beautiful so I could hardly keep my eyes off you."

By this time they where in front of the Clare's room and about to go inside when Sirius pulled Clare back and gave her a small kiss on her hand, making her blush.

"All dates are supposed to end with a kiss, and a flower to almost match your amazing beauty." He said with a smile and a magical red rose that appeared with the flick of his hand. She then turned and walked into her room to find Ryan sleeping.

"I don't deserve him at all" she sighed leaning against the wall.

"So do I get a kiss?"

"Well….I Suppose" With that she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the nose. And turned in walk into her room.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What was that?" exclaimed James .

"Well you wanted a kiss so I gave you one"

"Well that was no kiss this is a kiss" James grabbed her around that waist and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly allowed. There tongues worked together like dancers on a dance floor. Her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. His smell was intoxicating. She tasted of strawberries. They where in heaven never wanting it to end.

"That is a kiss" Said James as soon as they parted.

Lily just smiled and went to her room. "I've had better was all she could yell"

But she knew it was a lie.

It was late. Ryan was having a horrible dream and woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around neither Clare or the exchange was in her room. She was all alone and didn't like it. The only person that came to mind was Remus. He was always there for her, before. She thought she would try anyway she didn't want to be alone.

She made her way out to the common room and up the stairs to the boys dorms. It was dark which made her even more terrified. She finally made it to the door of his room and slowly opened it trying not to make a sound.

She saw his wrapped in a blanket snoring softly, it seemed so surreal, he was almost what you could call a grown man but in that moment he looked like a little kid that she could just reach out to and touch. In that moment she forgave him, she saw the boy she loved, not the heartless monster that had no feelings she was seeing before.

"Remus…" She whispered as she shook him awake

"What….mommy no I don't want to…." he said still asleep.

"Remus" She said a little louder this time and more assertive.

"What….Ryan what are you doing here?" He asked a little in shock from the beautiful blonde girl sitting in front of his bed.

"I got scared and you where the only on I could think of. Sorry for waking you up, I'll just go" she replied slowly turning to the door making her way back to the common room only stopping when she heard Remus' voice.

"No wait come here. I'm not going to throw you out."

She walked back to the sandy blonde haired boy who had his arms open as long as his bed. She rushed into his arms and sat there feeling instantly safe there. He the laid her down and they fell asleep in each others arms, out of harms way.

A/N

Okay so I came back. With thanks to the many people who reviewed and told me they liked my story I realized that there was more good then bad. Plus I couldn't stay away. Now I need you all to accept that I am probably younger then most of you and less experienced then all of you. I'm a 14 year old cheerleader who secretly writes this. So no I can't just show this to anyone. This became a way for me to live out my fantasies for my lack of a romantic life and it has grown into so much more. So this also comes time for me to remind you that reviews like ITS QUDDITCH YOU LOSER or however its spelled is not the way to go about it. I don't appreciate "okay time for a grammar lesson" comments. I'm not good at that sort of thing but I am good at writing and I know it. So please just let it go and if you don't want to read it don't! as long as there is one person out there that likes it and wants me to keep writing I will! I swear! 


	9. I have wings

Chapter 8

The sun came over the mountains of Hogwarts and bathed the dew covered grounds with rays of blanketing sun light. It slowly awoke Ryan who was tightly wrapped in Remus' arms. She had forgotten her trip last night and had no recollection of how in fact she got next to the boy of her dreams. But something about this felt safe, almost to safe, and this scared her.

For as long as she could remember whenever she had become close to someone they had always stabbed her in the back. She had to get away from him. She stepped out of his warm comforting embrace and onto the stone cold floor. She shivered remembering how she had only worn a sports bra and shorts to bed. She looked around the boys messy room only to find one of Remus' old lacrosse hoodies laying on the floor. It was navy blue with white writing on the front with the name "Lupin" sprawled on the back. She slowly began to slip it on, noticing that it still smelled of his favorite cologne and little bit of sweat. It was with out a doubt the perfect smell. Just as she got it over her still perfectly straight blonde locks she heard a voice.

"Hey where are you going so fast?" asked a somewhat groggy Remus.

"Oh I was just well….leavening" replied the culprit of his accusations as she hurried to put on the rest of her article of clothing.

"On no you don't" He said and pulled her back into his arms where he knew she felt right.

They laid there in a daze for who knows how long. This was how Sunday mornings where supposed to feel. It was the day of rest, relaxation and not getting out of your pajamas until 2 o' clack in the afternoon. It was the day your supposed to spend with the one you love, doing nothing extravagant, just simply laying in each others arms till the light in the sky became dark once more.

"Come here…" said Lily in a lingering voice. She was spread on the bear skin rug. Her skin was bathed in the soft glow of a dulling fire. She was in a black lacy lingerie set that made her look amazing. Her hair was soft and in curls.

He went to her. He was drawn to her like a magnet. Like a little kid to ice cream, like a teenage girl to the mall.

"I want you James…" she whispered in his ear as soon he was next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Oh, Lily you don't know how bad I've always wanted this." He said is a husky voice. As he leaned down to kiss her soft lips moving to her necks and down further.

"JAMES" she yelled.

"Oh yes Lily…God YES" moaned James in pleasure.

"James open this god damned door right this INSTANT!" yelled a angry Lily.

"What?" asked a now awake James.

"James! Come here right now this is important!"

"Uh, hold on a second, I umm have to get dressed." he said noticing a little "friend" was visiting him this morning. A certain Little James was stiff as a tree.

"well hurry up we have a heads meeting this morning" she yelled stressed.

James and herself had not always had the best of relationships. They hated each other, well she hated him he had always loved her. But besides the point last night they went on a, well, date. If you could even call it that and to tell you the god honest truth she had the time of her life. James had been perfect, he was nice, funny, charming, a great dancer and not to mention an amazing kisser. This brought up something else, the kiss. It wasn't just any kiss and she knew it. It was like fireworks, it was like swimming in a pool of perfect water. It was like heaven.

Clare awoke the next morning, her make-up still on, her hair still done. She didn't want to let go of the night before. She didn't want to let of Sirius Black, not the prankster who made fun and got in trouble, but the gentleman. The one who made her laugh, who made her think and made her feel safe.

She finally decided to get out of bed after about 15 minutes of just thinking. She took a long shower, relaxing in the heat, washing her entire body, a body that most would kill for but one that came natural to her. Her perfect size 2 figure made people worry, was she starving herself, was she not eating enough. But her breasts where something else. They seemed completely out of order on her tiny frame. Not that they where huge but big enough for people to talk. She was like a Barbie, completely perfect, on the outside. But on the inside she was a mess.

She finally exited her shower wrapping a red fluffy towel around her small body. Only to find a muscular Sirius Black laying on her bed reading her latest cosmopolitan.

"holy shit Sirius what are you doing here?" asked a surprised brunette bombshell, wrapping her towel around her tighter.

"Well it seems that I came at a good time. And well I sort of had a question to ask you" he said playfully.

"Well hurry up I have to get dressed."

"Well get dressed where going for a walk."

"Um okay, but what about the question?"

"well all ask you on the walk"

"well then you have to leave for a second so I can get dressed"

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"yes, now leave"

She came out about an hour later with dark wash jeans on and short sleeve black polo that came down to the middle of her butt and a gray long sleep shirt under it. Her hair was in loose curls and she look as if she was only wearing eyeliner. She smelled of Dior and looked like an angel.

"Okay I'm ready" she said once she entered the common room where she found him waiting.

"Um yea, okay lets go" he said still trying to adjust to the fact that someone that beautiful could be talking to him.

Lily and James walked to the head master's room where the heads meeting was to be held.

"So I had a good time last night." said James looking at the floor, smiling while remembering the accounts of the night previous.

"yea me to" replied the red haired goddess.

"So maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Maybe.." she said as they reached his office.

"You know we have to get out of bed sometime don't you?" asked Remus to a certain blonde haired girl that had climbed into his bed.

"this is true" she replied. "well I'm going to go take a shower" she added climbing out of the bed and slowly taking off his sweatshirt and heading for his shower.

"you know what they say don't you!" he yelled to the closed door.

"what.." Ryan asked when she slightly opened the door.

"Conserve water shower with a friend." he replied laughing.

"Then come here" She said with a come hither of her finger.

Remus would never take this to chance and jumped out of his bed and ran for the door. As this moment they where in love. Not dating but in love.

He entered the bathroom and had the extreme need to kiss her. Right then and there. She was sitting on the counter and he grabbed her around her waist and placed his lips against hers. She parted her lips and moaned at the intense feeling of happiness. His tall body was between her legs and he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She tore his shirt off with emotion as he set her down. He begin playing at the edge of her sports bra as he traveled down her neck. Tracing her perfect shoulders with his lips.

"are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in between kisses.

"Yes I'm sure."

With that his finger traced the edges of her shorts. As her tiny fingers played with his boxers.

"Wait Remus…I'm afraid." she said while he traced her neck with his kissed.

"Of what?" he asked stopping to stare into her blue eyes.

"Of falling in love." she whispered staring into his eyes.

"Don't worry I have wings he whispered back."

A/N short chapter I no but I got sick of writing and wanted to finish this. Thanks for all the reviews they rocked….and I have a question. If anyone happened to watch High school Musical on the Disney channel. Well could you write a Fan Fiction for me please. Much appreciated or if you know where I could find one that would help to. 


	10. the one would could ruin it all

Chapter 9

As far as any outsider could tell Ryan and Remus where off to a hot start to there relationship. Practically having sex in a bathroom was not the way to start off something that would turn into more then some harmless sex in a bathroom. Ryan knew that and soon rethought her racy actions telling Remus to stop. Which he did, because Remus was anything but a pig.

"Are we going to be weird now?" asked a shaky Ryan not really sure of what she was just about to do. She was a virgin. Something everyone perceived her to be. She didn't want to lose one of the only things she could control to one of her best friends in a bathroom. She wanted to lose it to someone she loved, someone who made her heart start and stop with the vibrations of there vocal chords. But doesn't all that happen when you see Remus? She thought.

"No, its not. We can just forget about it. Go on normally. Like nothing ever happened." he replied. He was a little sad that she didn't want to continue things. But she had far less experience then he, and making her do something she didn't want to do would only push her away from him.

"Okay well I better go change." she said smiling.

"Yea, uh, I'll see you later then?"

"Sure, meet me by the lake at like 3, okay?"

"yea sure" he said smiling.

Soon after she left he went out and sat at his bed. Trying to think of all the things that could have possibly been and could be.

James and Lily where a special case. A simple story we all hear, over and over again. There friends know it and now its time they do to.

James walked into Lily's room in the head tower that afternoon sure of what he was going to do, but not sure of what was about to happen. He his letter, his confession to her. This was his chance.

He left it on her pillow for her to find. He was scared of course. That letter had been with him forever. The envelope old and yellow. Her name scrawled out on the front with old handwriting. Creased edges proving its age. The paper inside was almost as old as the letter. A letter that had been rewritten thousands of times. 

He had loved Lily for a short time. He always knew he liked her but it wasn't until recently that he truly realized he loved her. That she made him want to be the guy for her, not one of the guys who fawned after her. He could never show that and was sometimes afraid that he never could. But he was sure this letter was something that would show her.

It had to be, it was the only way he knew how.

For as long as he could remember he had liked Lily. He remembered how they met. He was a little tiny 1st year and had the ego the size of and elephant. He liked girls and they seemed to like him, and when he saw a pretty 1st year girl he didn't see why he couldn't have her. So he walked up, well more like strutted and said "Hey did it hurt?" and he could remember the confusion in her voice when she replied "excuse me, did what hurt?" with a confused look that made her even more cute, if that was possible. He could remember and still wonders why he even said this but " when you fell from heaven". He could still laugh at it now. She looked up at him with her big green eyes and said "is that what you say to all the girls?" he was still sure he could have her and replied back in James Potter fashion "no only on you my dear" and he could still remember how shocked he was when she smiled and said "good, because that was the worst thing I had ever heard."

He was furious, but most of all she was the one he couldn't charm. She was more and he knew it, even at the tender age of 11. It was sad, it was amazing and right then and there he knew she was the one. Its hard to believe but it was that obvious.

Lily on the other was out. Roaming the castle for something to explain her feelings. She was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. She had it all, money, clothes, grades, looks and not to mention any boy she could ever want. So why was she chasing after the one who she always could have? Was it that she finally noticed his good looks, had his ego un-swelled or was it that she was finally seeing him, the real him. It was to hard for he to tell. She was scared, scared because she had never been wrong in her life and this would be the worst thing ever. To admit to James Potter that she liked him, to tell him after all these years she had finally cracked. To her it was like admitting defeat. Like throwing in the towel, waving the white flag. Admitting to James Potter she was starting to fall for him was just weird.

But her stubbornness was no reason fore he not to be happy, or was it? Lily had always known she was smart and that James Potter wasn't right for her, or was he? Was it that she had never noticed his sweet personality, his witty charm? Had she never spotted his outstanding smile or the fact he was so loyal and trusting to the ones closest to him.

Now that she thought about it James Potter wasn't just someone she liked. She loved him. She now noticed how her heart beat faster and slower at the same time whenever she talked about him. How she smiled in a daze when she was with him, or how all her happiest memories had been with him, apart from her best friends that is.

Lily raced back to the heads tower to look for James. She wanted him, she needed him, he was the one for her. And she needed to tell him that.

Clare Stared into the mirror. Her perfectly straight hair fell down her back in a color most people pay hundreds of dollars for. Her face was something of natural beauty and it was no wonder that boys hung on her every word. But why was she so confused that the one she seemed to want was right in front of her face all along.

She couldn't possibly be into Sirius Black. He was cocky, he was self absorbed, he was a man whore. But he was something more. Or so she thought. Because at that moment Sirius was roaming the castle, looking for food. When he was cornered by someone that could ruin it all.

Kelly Preston, a fake beauty, or some would call a slut knew what she wanted. She wanted to ruin the Hotties lives. They had everything she wanted and she couldn't stand that nothing fell apart for them. She was going to make each there a lives a living hell.

She started with Clare. Her and Sirius had been talking but the whole school knew that he was incapable of committing. She also knew that Clare would be hurt, that her life would no longer appear perfect, and that's exactly what she wanted.

Lily came up to the heads tower out of breath yelling for James finally looking in her room. Where she found a simple letter on her bed. She sat down and read :

Dearest Lily,

I have made mistakes. We all have. But the only one that makes any sense to me was my mistake of not treating you right. I love you Lily and I always will. No one ever compares to you for me. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to be that guy for you, not just your friend but your boyfriend. Someone who you can trust.

Lily you make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. You make my hands sweat and to tell you the truth it scares the hell out of me. You're the only person who makes me want to get ready. You make me want to give up the world for you and to make this sound ever corny-er I would.

Lily I want to be the one who makes you say I love you and mean it because your that person for me. You're the only one who can make me say I love you and truly mean it. You're the only one who makes me think I would die for you and if put to the test, I would pass.

Lily I know this may not change anything. Maybe make things even more weird between us but I just want you to know, you're my one and only. You're the best I've ever had and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Love Always, J.P

A/N I know weird chapter. I have no Idea what I was thinking. So feel free to review and tell me I'm full of shit. Because I want the next chapter to be amazing so GIVE ME SOME IDEAS I'm getting some serious writers block over here and I need you HELP! So review with some ideas and I will be SURE to use them 


	11. at that momenteverything changed

Lily just sat there after she read the note. It didn't seem real. James couldn't possibly be that in love with her. She always thought it was an act. A complete joke. But she could tell it wasn't, from that letter she knew It wasn't.

"James!" she called out into the heads dorm.

"Lily! What's wrong are you ok?" he answered quickly back. James always was worried when Lily called his name, he always thought for the worst. He worried about her all the time. But he always day dreamed and thought about her all the time to.

"Is this letter a joke?" she asked in a stern voice. She needed to know if she was going to fall for her worst enemy.

"Lily are you kidding me! How could you think that letter was a joke? Why would I play such a cruel joke on you? Seriously you know I love you more then anything and I guess…."

Lily had heard enough, she had heard enough, she grabbed him and pulled her face to his. Then she kissed his. There lips met and it felt like something completely new. It was fireworks on the fourth of July. It was winning the lottery. It was love. There tongues danced with reckless abandon. His hands holding her warm body. Her tiny hands entangled in his messy hair.

"James, I want to try this?" she said after they broke apart.

"what kissing…Lily I think you have plenty of practice in that department"

"No, James I want to try us. Me and you….is that okay?"

"Lily how could you even ask me that!?…of course its okay, I've only waited 7 years "

They both started laughing. James had waited a long time. But finally Lily had come around, and finally they where together. There smiling faces met in a kiss and they just stood there, kissing like a couple that had been together for years. Weak in the knees, head-over heels, completely in love with each other.

Lily and James, the two most popular people in the school where together, this could be trouble.

XXX

"Sirius" a seductive voice said into his ear as he was waiting for the staircases to change.

He jumped startled. He hoped it was Clare, but it wasn't. It was Kelly Preston.

"Kelly, um hey, um I was just getting food"

"well why would you want food when you could just have me? " "well that is true… but I would rather not"  
"why not? We've had fun before"

"yes well that was before and this is now…. So I have to be going"

"I thought you said you where getting food?"

"oh I was but I'm suddenly more disgusted then hungry."

She puffed in anger. She would have Sirius Black if it killed her.

He walked away and went to go find Clare. She was real and compared to Kelly so much better.

XX

Ryan walked out of Remus' room with a weird feeling. She felt the love that she always needed with him. But there was always something that he wasn't telling her. She felt like he was going to hurt her, and she didn't need that, not now, not ever.

As she walked back to her room Matt, a fellow 7th year passed by. Matt was tall about 5'9'' with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was a pretty good student and didn't mix with the wrong crowd. He had friends but wasn't that popular and he was really nice.

"Ryan, what's up? You look confused" he asked with genuine concern.

"Oh I'm fine Matt. How are you?"

"Well I was just about to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

"You know Matt, that would really be nice"

They walked for a little bit, out around the lake. They talked about everything, and unlike Remus it seemed like there where no secrets between them. They finally stopped and sat by a tree and looked into the water.

"This is nice" Matt said looking at Ryan, while she played with the blades of grass.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Me and you hanging out"

"Yea it really is"

They looked into her eyes and then there faces moved closer together. Before they knew it there lips where touching. Her lips where soft and full, his where smooth and tasted of pumpkin juice. The moment was perfect, but what they didn't know was that Remus was walking out to the lake to talk to Ryan about there relationship. He saw her and Matt kissing, and he knew at that moment nothing between them would be the same.

Authors Note:

Ok so I'm back I guess. I know its been WAY TO LONG but what can you do. So I'll keep writing but I need some help, a partner I guess. So tell me if your interested. Give me ideas for next chapter! And REVIEW 


	12. i can't believe it happened

Authors note: so yea I'm back. People trashed my story, and told me I was a crappy writer. But whatever, that wasn't my best chapter. So they can just suck it. Oh and I'm 15 now not 14 :) 

XXX

The kiss was amazing, and Ryan wanted it to last forever. She smelled his hair, tasted his lips, to her it was perfect. But after they broke apart, it was less then perfect, in fact it was a complete train wreck. Because after they broke apart, standing over them was a 6 foot tall shadow, and that shadow belonged to Remus.

"YOU SLUT! I can't believe you! Are you kidding me?" he just screamed, nothing he said even made sense. He was so mad that the girl of his dreams was kissing some loser. Well now that he thought about it, Matt wasn't that big of a loser, he was actually a really nice guy, but not anymore.

"Remus.." her small voice uttered. Her long blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and all she could do was look at the floor.

"We JUST kissed. Do you not remember! Was it that forgetful? Because the way I remember it we ALMOST had SEX!" he bellowed. His face turning red with anger.

"Remus, I can explain."

"NO! honestly I thought this was more! You yell about me hurting you. Well guess what Ryan, you just broke my heart."

He turned and walked away, more like ran. Like a little boy running from his mad mom, he was furious. She was out in wide open air just kissing some guy. She always preached to him about not hurting her. About how him sleeping with someone else killed her, well her kissing someone else is killing him.

"REMUS!" she called after him. She felt terrible about what had just happened. But its not like they where an official couple. They where just "talking". But obviously he thought differently.

"REMUS, I'm sorry. But we're not going out. Your not my boyfriend and I'm not your girlfriend."

"But Ryan we had all this chemistry. All those moments. I thought this was going to go somewhere. I thought we where going to be a couple. Honestly I thought you where a nice sweet girl, but your no better then Kelly Preston." he looked at her with disgust and for the first time in her life she knew he was disappointed in her. Which was so much worse then someone being mad at you. With that he walked away to the castle leaving her there crying.

She stood there crying into her hands until Matt came up to her, wrap his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know" he said, with genuine feelings.

"Its okay, it was my fault. You didn't know anything" she said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Should I go talk to him? Would that help?" he asked looking into her blue eyes that where red from crying.

"No, give him a chance to cool down"

XXX

"So…." James said, looking into Lily's big green eyes. She looked so innocent, and beautiful. He had wanted this to happen for so long and now that it had he didn't no what to say or do, or how to act. Should he jump up and down, or just play it cool? He was thinking a mile a minute but could barely say a word.

"Not to be weird or anything, but lets keep this to ourselves for a little bit."

"yea sounds like a good idea, I mean you know how this school can be" and he knew all to well, he was often the subject of rumors and his girlfriends always seem to break up with him because they couldn't handle the "spotlight".

They agreed, it was weird but she was actually agreeing with James Potter. They just looked into each others eyes and in amazement they just laughed and smiled.

He held her in his arms, her small frame fit perfect. He just looked at her and couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips where soft and sweet, her hair smelled like flowers. It was like Christmas had come early, and of course Christmas was James' favorite holiday.

But at that moment there something happened that wasn't expected.

"JAMES! LILY!" yelled Sirius and he barged into the dorm, James knew he would regret giving him the password one day, and today was that day.

"WOAH…" Sirius said when he saw them kissing. I mean he knew one day they would have to get together, but to actually see them together was weird.

"Um, hey Sirius, what's up?" James asked, trying to sound like his best friend had not just seen him and the girl of his dreams kissing.

"Well I thought I had news, but are you guys together now?" he asked excitedly.

"Well yea, but don't tell anyone, we're keeping it a secret for now." Lily asked, she really just wanted to see how it went.

"Yeah, okay, good deal" Sirius said nodding his head. XXX Sirius ran down the halls looking for Clare. He had to tell her about Lily and James.

"CLARE" he bellowed up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"SIRUIS" she yelled.

"Geez" he said rubbing his ear. "Your not supposed to yell back if your standing right behind them!"

"Um, you'll get over it, what do you want?"

"Well, I have news!"

"And that would be?"

"Well…LILY.."

"and James are finally together?" she asked laughing.

"Um yea how did you know?"

"I'm just cool like that, plus what else would you be so excited about?"

"food?"

"very true" she said smiling.

Authors note:

So what do you think… I need some ideas for drama, something for action. Writers block is setting in again!! Someone tell me SOMETHING…ANYTHING


	13. a new beginning

The great hall was a buzz of conversation and magical mishaps. But what can you expect with the greatest witches and wizards of there age? But a couple things where different about this picture, Ryan a Remus where at opposite ends of the Gryffindor table, which was odd, and James and Lily where sitting across from each other. On the outside one could only guess that some weird spell was going on, but if you knew them you would know the true story.

XXX

"So Lily my dear, what do you say we skip next potions and do something… else" James asked wiggling his eye brows. He honestly didn't know what she would say. Yesterday at this time she would have gave him a dirty stare and walk away, but today they where a couple.

"James I thought I told you that I was against that. We're HEAD STUDENTS for gods sake!" She said smiling. As much as she would like to do something like that she couldn't.

"But pulllleeeaasssseee. " James whined, putting his best puppy dog eyes to use.

"Well in that case…. No" it was hard to resist because she did find this adorable, but she didn't want her studies to fall behind because of there relationship.

"But Lily, I can't even think about doing potions with you sitting a mere 5 feet away from me" he pleaded.

"Well your just going to have to try"

"But you see Lily, my beautiful, amazing, stunning, Lily, there's this rule and it goes a little something along the lines that you don't have to attend all the classes. You just have to turn in all the homework and pass all the testes."

"And how would you know this?"

"I'm James Potter, I know everything!"

"I'm sure… but I'm still not skipping class."

"and why not?"

"because I enjoy Potions."

"You enjoy Snape ogling your goodies?"

"Well now that you put it that way no"

"So lets just skip class…just this one time please"

"But James one turns into two and so on."

"Well you never no until you try! So lets do it!"

"fine but just this once"

"so we're doing it?"

"yes…"

"you know if I was someone else I could take that in a bad way, but since I'm an upstanding citizen I will let that slide."

He then ate the rest of his food and she just sat there and watched him laughing. She couldn't believe she was going out with this kid. Never before did Lily Evans skip class, she didn't laugh at sexual jokes and she didn't eat lunch with James Potter. I guess this was a new beginning for her.

XXX

Clare walked into the Great Hall a little late that day. She had been sitting up in her room thinking of what to say to Sirius. Today was the day she was finally going to tell him that she liked him, well more like really liked him. She looked around only to find everyone but him. Lily and James where walking out, and so where Ryan and Remus.

She had one choice, ask Kelly Preston if she knew where he was, because somehow she always seemed to know.

"Kelly, um I was wondering where Sirius was. Do you know?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"Well I suspect he would be sleeping. After all we did just…. have sex" she whispered that last part, and watched as Clare's mouth feel open.

"Well I just wanted to see if he had my… Charms notes. I need them for next period and all." she said trying to hold back tears. She couldn't believe him! After all he said, but then she remembered he was Sirius Black and most of all he was a Player.

She ran out of the Great Hall and into the Gryffindor common room. She ran up the boys dorms and straight into Sirius' room. Hoping to find him studying, or reading, or anything expect sleeping. But when she opened the door it was worse then she wanted. He was asleep in his boxers, his hair a mess and a small amount of sweat of him.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE A LIAR"

"what?" he asked as he woke up.

"I can't believe you, actually I can't believe I fell for your lines of bullshit." she yelled furious.

"what are you talking about" he asked concerned for his safety as she walked around the room terror in her eyes.

"I'm telling about tell me I'm the only girl for you then SLEEPING WITH KELLY PRESTON!"

"whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about I didn't sleep with her, I wouldn't go near here with a twenty foot pole."

"yea, you sure went near her, with YOUR POLE!"

"why don't you believe me I didn't sleep with her"

"then why did she tell me you did?"

"because she's delusional?"

"right, then why are you sleeping in the middle of the say in your boxers?"

"because I didn't feel good this mourning and didn't even go to classes"

"oh, right, sure"

"I'm serious, Clare I would never lie to you."

"for some reason I don't believe you"

And with that she walked out. Not sure if she should believe him or not.

XXX

Remus sat and ate his lunch. Not really tasting it, but staring at Ryan across the table. Her perfectly straight blonde hair fell across her face, her beautiful smile hid inside a frown and her blue eyes where red and swollen from crying. I did that to her was all he could think. I made her cry, I made her frown, I made her miserable.

But at that moment he saw Matt walk over to her, and what he saw was terrible. She looked up at him and smiled, and seeing him do that was like a stab to the heart. He couldn't take it anymore it was to much for him to see and he rushed out of the Great Hall.

XXX

Ryan sat there and looked into her food. Her eyes hurt from crying and she didn't think she could talk without crying either. She saw him across the table and could barely believe she did anything to hurt him. But someone walked up behind her and more then anything she just wanted it to be some good news.

"Hey Ryan can we talk?" It was Matt. He looked at her with sad eyes, but she knew they weren't fake. For some reason she still wanted to kiss him, and for some reason she didn't care who saw.

"yea sure" she said smiling for the first time in a day.

They walked out of the great hall together, he walked behind her in a protective way, but still loving.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked when they got out of the hall.

"Well I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday" he said looking at her will loving eyes.

XXX

Yes or No??? 


	14. I love you good friend

NEW CHAPTER

"um what do you want to talk about?" she asked. Most of her wanted everything to be okay between her and Remus. But some part of her wanted to see where things went with Matt, but what she needed to decided was which part meant more to her.

"well I know you and Remus have had this ongoing thing…." he said.

"have NOT!" she interrupted.

"right… well Ryan this may be a bad time, but I like you, more then a friend." he said a smile on his face that could be read as nerves or he was on heavy drugs.

"Matt that's so nice, and I'm flattered, but with everything that's happened I don't think I can…pursue anything with you right now." she said a sad look on her face.

"Oh, okay, I understand. But is this because you don't like me or because your afraid of what people might say?"

"No Matt, I like you. I really do. But I don't think I can handle what people will say."

"then that's just ridiculous Ryan!" he said, his voice raising a little bit in anger.

"what do you want? Honestly I like you Matt. I want to be with you. But I like Remus to, and to tell you the truth I don't know if I can choose right now"

"well tell me when you can. But I'm not going to wait forever." and he walked away.

She stood there, the rush of students passing by, but still she felt alone. Tears started to fall from her blue eyes and her long blonde hair fell flat against her head. Her mind was so filled with thoughts about everything. Her life, the loves in her life, her family problems. She felt like she was trapped in her own mind, an eruption of emotions inside her head.

XXX

"So what we're you planning on doing with our day off, or did I skip classes for nothing?" Lily asked.

"I don't know but I was thinking going back to the heads dorm for some alone time." They walked around the empty halls hand in hand until they reached the heads dorm.

They ran inside like star-crossed lovers in some lame romance movie. She threw her hands around his neck and he snaked his arms around her small waist. She smiled as his lips met hers, his tongue begging for entrance. The stood there absorbed in one another, him moving her back until they fell gently on the couch. His hands exploring her body, unbuttoning her blouse reveling her lacy pink bra. He kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

She felt his chest, his toned abs his strong shoulders, melted together to make for an amazing body.

"Lily I want you." he moaned as he kissed her neck, trailing down to her breats.

"James…." she started to say but got cut off when he started sucking the sweet spot on her neck.

"yes dear?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

"we need to stop." was all she said pushing him off her, him landing with a thud on the floor.

"Um okay." James said rubbing his head that had had a rather rough encounter with the floor.

"Um okay, that's all your going to say?" she was worried.

"yea I don't want to rush you. I've waited so long for this, I can wait a little long for that." he said smiling.

"But you've got me all hot and riled up so I'm going to go take a walk, be back in a little."

"Kay…."

He started to walk away, until he heard a small voice utter, "oh yea and James."

"Yea Lily?"

"I love you"

"I love you to."

With that he walked off to the place where he could truly think, the astronomy tower.

XXX

Clare ran away from the dorm room not caring who she ran into. Sirius Calling after her the whole way. She ran until she reached the astronomy tower, she was out of breathe and perspiration had begun to accumulate on her chest. She leaned against the cold hard wall, sinking down till she was a little girl, sitting, crying her eyes out on the floor.

She couldn't believe he would do such a thing. How could she have been so stupid! She knew he was a player, a man whore, he had slept with most of the school. She just couldn't take it anymore, nothing made sense.

"Clare?"

"Mmm.." she said looking up with big red eyes, wiping the tears on her face.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because people just don't cry for the hell of it."

"Actually its Sirius."

"Ah, I see what about that whole situation seems to be troubling you?"

"He slept with Kelly Preston." she said, and to tell you the truth saying it hurt more then it actually happening. It was like she was finally admitting it, to the world, to the school, to herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I went looking for him and asked Kelly where he was, then she told me they had sex. I didn't believe her so I went to go look for him. When I found him he was in his dorm, sleeping in his boxers, just like she said. When I asked he said they didn't, but for some reason I just couldn't believe him."

"Well that doesn't sound like the Sirius Black I know."

"Really and what one would that be? because I don't like the one I just saw."

"Well the Sirius Black I know is loyal and caring. He would never lie to anyone he cared about, and Clare he cares about you. He would die to save the ones he loves. He loves to have fun and sometimes he gets a bad rap for it. But once you get to know him he has a heart of gold."

"You know you really are a decent guy, and a nice friend James. You really are."

XXX

A.N tell me what you think? New ideas??? 


	15. love you alll

ok so heres the thing

i don't have time to write this story anymore

so if you want to take it over review this or e-mail me

we'll talk about where you want to take the story and see if i agree

thanks so much for all of your support through this whole entire thing its ment so much to me to know that their are people out there who like to read my ideas.

its been so much fun.

love you all 


	16. first of many

Few things in life are certain, but the most notable would be that life goes on. Love comes and love goes, friendships blossom whilst others wilt, and the bonds of relationships strengthen while some loosen. Yet through it all 6 teenagers had each other.

"James, grow up!"

"Awww Lils, you know he deserved it..."

"James Harrison Potter! No one deserves to be unceremoniously flipped upside down and then dumped into the lake! DO YOU HEAR ME? NO-ONE!!!" Lily sighed pushing her long red air out of her face, her funky zebra printed bracelets clunking as she did so. "I just wish you'd leave Severus alone... I know that you two don't get along and believe me I don't expect you to... but I do wish that you could stop making him into the school's laughing stop."

"Listen love, I didn't mean to upset you, I just think that Snivellus needs to learn not to trash talk people who are muggleborn ---"

"Oh for Merlin's left foot James! All Sev wanted to do was talk to me!" Lily shouted across the heads common room as she threw her coach purse onto the sofa.

"Yea, well he didn't need to be so condescending about it." James shouted forcefully.

"Condescending? Are you bloody serious? You think that discreetly asking me to stay with him for a few moments after class tomorrow was condescending? Condescending to the point where you felt justified to chase the poor boy down to the lake? GOOD GRIEF!" Lily screamed "I mean for the love of Merlin James, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" James whispered hoarsely as he began to cross the common room to where Lily was standing. "I see how he looks at you Lily, he wants more than friendship. Well guess what love, he's not getting anything more than friendship so long as you're with me." By this point James had entirely crossed the comonroom and was now standing directly in front of Lily. "I want you Lily, I've waited for you to date me, I've waited for you to like me back...I want you Lily, you in your entirety... your mind, your kindness, your love... and I'll be damned if you're going to share all that with someone like Snape, who judges to quickly and thinks unreasoningly." And with that James Potter kissed Lily Evans. Passionately. Forcefully. Gently. Perfectly. For those few moments worries were erased. there was no more worries of being engaged by 18 to inherit her fathers hotel; there was no more Severus and his indiscreetly glances during Potions class; there was no longer an emotional wall between Lily and her sister; and there was no war outside of the safe walls surrounding Hogwarts that was threatening to tear the wizarding population apart. As the two pulled apart Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry... I just over reacted."

"No, its fine, honestly love." James said as he took Lily by the hand and led her over to the sofa. "I know you and Snape used to be good friends, sometimes I just get this feeling that he wants more then friendship."

"well, I assure you that if that's the case it's a completely one sided feeling. Besides the whole school knows I'm yours." Lily leaned in for a gentle kiss, and as she pulled back James bent down and leaned his forehead against Lily's, "Good, that's what I like to hear."

Yet for every happy couple there is one in turmoil.

Ryan sighed...the curtains of her four poster bed drawn closed giving the illusion that the beds occupant was asleep. Little did any outsider know that Ryan was in fact staring at the ceiling above her bed. _Life sure can be a bitch_, she thought dejectedly. Who would've thought that she, quite, notoriously shy Ryan would have made the sweetest boy in the entire school angry at her. it was now days after that mess at the lake and Remus Lupin was still avoiding her like the bloody plague.

A sudden burst of anger overtook Ryan. Why the hell was _she_ the one moping about? Remus certainly wasn't... Merlin knows if her friends were in her position they wouldn't be moping about either. Lily (after a huge shopping spree) would have given a good rant on girl power and gone off to find and destroy the boy who was making her feel awful about herself; and Clare would have rugby tackled whoever was making her feel awful before she'd even begun to feel awful.

With those thoughts in mind Ryan jumped out of bed and begun heading down the girls dormitory steps, not once taking time to consider that her attire (a black sports bra and pajama bottoms) may not have been the best attire for her girl power rant. After all when you're pissed off, clothes don't matter... Unless there expensive. Ryan stormed up the boys dormitory steps taking two at a time and opened the 7th year boys dormitory with an almighty slam, loud enough to wake the dead. Greeted by the sight of 3 shocked Marauders huddled around a ratty old piece of parchment did nothing to soothe Ryans frayed nerves.

"Pettigrew, Black, _out_." Ryan said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Well," said Sirius as he grabbed the parchment, "it's been nice knowing you mate." And with that Peter clapped Remus on the shoulder and both he and Sirius scurried out of their room in a very un-Marauder-like fashion. Remus sat in his dark blue lacrosse hoodie staring at the floor in an almost catatonic state. Ryan, suddenly very aware of her surroundings crossed her arms in front of her sports bra clad chest.

"I'm sorry is the carpet pattern changing or are you purposely ignoring me?" spat Ryan Remus looked up slowly, his eyes saddened by her angry tone, but still he remained silent.

"Just hear me out before you kick me out, alright?" Ryan asked nervously, but with no response from Remus she just plowed on. "I know I took advantage of you after the situation we were in a few nights ago..." she blushed profusely as she remembered their heated make-out session in the bathroom a few nights ago, "but as cliche as this sounds Remus I never meant to hurt you. The kissing incident at the lake was a huge mistake, and I'm sorry. Remus... can't you forgive me?" Ryan finished lamely. There was an awkward pause before Remus finally spoke.

"I don't think you ever took into consideration how much you hurt me... we were getting along so great and then after we agree to meet down at the lake I get stuck watching you kiss some other guy... I can forgive you, but I can't forget that you stabbed me in the back."

"So, you don't think we'll ever be more then friends again?" Ryan asked, extremely close to tears.

"No, I think there's definitely a chance. You just need to prove to me that you like me enough to make things right between us... and storming up the dormitory steps and slamming into the boys dormitory is not how you're going to do it. If you want me as your boyfriend, you need to figure it out." Ryan stood there shocked.

"Alright, I'll work something out... just don't go dating any other girls in the meantime alright?" Remus didn't answer but Ryan was sure she saw the littlest hint of a smile as she left the boys dorm.

so i found someone else to write my story. i like it and i hope you do to!


End file.
